Behind those Eyes of Emerald
by MistoFan10
Summary: Meet Astoria Greengrass, an actual character in the Harry Potter seris, the wife of Draco Malfoy, but nobody really know's her story, so I made her one  Review pwease!
1. Chapter 1

Presence Unknown

(A/N I wanted to make a story dedicated to Astoria Greengrass, who I don't think many people know much about, so I randomly thought of a story while listening to the song "Lucifer's Angel" By the Ramsus…I love u music! Soo….anyway HI! IM BACK! U guys know the drill

Review, favorite, all that stuffy stuff stuff.)

Chapter 1

Nobody notices.

Astoria Greengrass was a quiet young lady, now 17, she was starting her first year at Hogwarts, her parents were powerful when it came to magic, so they home schooled her, that is, until today.

Astoria breathed in deeply and stepped into the train. She knew it would be hard for her, her life was always hard.

"Astoria Greengrass?" The conductor interrupted Astoria's thoughts as she was boarding the train.

(A/N I don't know much about Harry Potter, I haven't read the books, so please forgive me for any misspellings, characters missed, characters where they shouldn't be, potion ingredients because I can't remember what they are called! LOL! I fail! So…yeah…. all that stuff, but feel free to give me some info in the reviews if you find something wrong. ~MistoFan10 or Batz)

"Yes?" Astoria replied, her black hair covering her face from all the people bustling about.

"A letter from your….parents, was given to me by head master of Hogwarts, Professer McGonagall, it says that you have a nice room at the back of the train, away from the hussle and bustle of the other people, occupying you there will be Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zambibi, and Pansy Parkinson, also wanted to be there by their parents." The conducter nodded and handed Astoria the letter, she smiled and tucked it in her pocket. Walking to the back of the train she noticed the passengers were staring at her oddly.

_What did I do?_ She asked her self. When she approached the back of the train she opened the door. Nobody was there, so she took her wand out, it was an 11 inch Holly phoenix feather core. She kept it in her hand.

"Don't want anybody getting any idea's, I'm just as powerful as…as…. As that Draco Malfoy kid!" Astoria reassured herself. She looked out the window, parents were wishing their kids goodbye, and teenagers were pushing away from protective parents who didn't want to let go. Smiling she turned back forward, only to gasp and jump in her seat to see a somebody there.

He was blonde, and tall, his eyes were silver, for a second Astoria thought she saw pain in them, but he quickly looked away and out the window. He was in normal clothing for Hogwarts, like her, he had a black robe on. With a Slytherin logo on the front. She had been put in Slytherin when she was young, but her parents said they would teach her everything she needed to know. So at least the Sorting Hat was out of the way.

" What are you staring at?" The blonde boy sneered. Astoria glared at him.

"Well hello to you too." She growled.

"I don't remember seeing you here before….you new?" He asked. Astoria nodded.

"My first year." "First year? Did you switch from another school?"

"No."

"Soo, you know nothing about magic then?"

"No! I'm just as strong as you!" Astoria sneered back.

"Hmph, a squib?"

"I CERTAINLY AM NOT A SQUIB!" She hissed, offended. The boy put his arms up in defense.

"Sorry! God, so, how did you learn magic?" Astoria sighed, she already knew one person she would not like to talk to.

"It's non of you business." She said quietly.

"Do you know who I am even?"

"A snobby little spoiled brat who doesn't know any manners?" Astoria retorted.

"Malfoy! It's been ages!" Another girl bounded into the cabin, her hair was bouncy and a dark brown, she had pale skin, and unlike her she wore pink.

She put her bags down and hugged Draco, who looked rather annoyed.

"Hi, Pansy!" He said cheerfully. But Astoria knew he was faking it.

" Your Draco Malfoy?" Astoria asked. Draco nodded.

" Im Astoria Greengrass." She introduced herself.

"Im Pansy Perkinson!" The giddy girl giggled. Astoria sighed inwardly. _This is going to be a LOOOONG year with her._ Astoria thought. She sat back and closed her eyes and was trying to think about what Hogwarts will be like.

"Blaise! How've you been?" Astoria heard Draco ask. She opened her eyes to see a tall muscular Aftrican American sit down next to her.

"I've been good, you Draco?" Blaise asked. Draco just nodded.

"Of course he's been good! He's back with me! You've missed me haven't you? I am your bestest buddy after all!" Pansy was officially very irritating.

"Yeah. I missed you…." Draco said unenthusiastically. Astoria couldn't help but giggle, here's Pansy, thinking this Draco kid is crazy about her, when in reality, he would rather date a Griffendor!

"What are you laughing at!" Draco snarled.

"Oh nothing, I'm a first year, remember?" Astoria said with sarcasm.

"You're a first year? Don't you know magic?" Blaise asked politely.

"Yes, I know magic. I was home schooled by my parents." Astoria thought Blaise was nice enough.

"Which house are you in?" Pansy asked next.

"Slytherin. Like you guys." Pansy smiled.

"So, um, why did your parents stop home schooling you?" Astoria stopped at the question, it was the last thing she wanted to answere.

"Age, they were getting old I guess, I don't mind, I've been looking forward to Hogwarts all year!" Astoria pasted a happy smile on her face.

"ALL ABOARD!" The conducter yelled, and the train began to move, Astoria's trip to Hogwarts had begun.

"Finally." Draco muttered.

"I thought we would never leave!" Pansy added. Astoria busied herself in a book of spells and Magic History she had found in her room. She could feel every bump of the train as it pulled itself out of the station, and the farther away the train pulled away from the station, the more homesick she felt, her stomach cramping from memories.

"My father decided to get me a new owl this year-" Astoria shook her head and continued reading, ignoring the boastful voice of Draco Malfoy across from her. A lady came and offered some snacks, but Astoria politely refused, she wasn't hungry. Astoria watched as the forests turned into fields, and fields back into forests. She didn't know how long they had been riding, a while maybe.

"Astoria? Right. You nervous?" Blaise asked. Astoria smiled.

" A little."

" I wouldn't worry, people will like you, but be warned, slytherin usualy don't take nicely to home schooled witches or wizards." Blaise warned her.

"I can handle them!" Astoria said with determination. She glanced at Malfoy, who gave her a cold look, she glared back at him.

"hahah! You two are like an elderly couple! Bickering!" Blaise laughed.

" We are not!" Malfoy and Astoria said at the same time. They both crossed their arms and looked away. Blaise laughed even harder.

" I wonder if Crab and Goyel have any ideas for Potter this year?" Malfoy wondered outloud, an evil smile crossing his face. Pansy started going on about some new purse she bought, so Astoria turned to Blaise.

They both continued to talk, She liked him, he was kind, and understood her. But whoever Astoria glanced over at Malfoy he was either deep in thought, roubled, or being annoyed by the ever so gleeful Pansy Parkinson.

When the train slowed Astoria smiled, she grabbed her luggage and followed Blaise out.

"This way." Blaise led her to a boat, and they got in.

"Does this boat lead to Hogwarts?" Astoria asked. Blaise nodded, Astoria smiled. She peered over the edge of the boat, the murky green water showed her no sight of the bottom, so Astoria stayed as far from the edge as possible. Her worst fear was drowning in deep water or falling to her death during Quiddadge. But she played anyway in her freetime.

Soon the untrace was upon them, huge wooden doors parted.

"Wow." Astoria breathed. Her first glimpse of Hogwarts, she wanted to take it in. Endless corriders, the ceilings showed the sky, a crystal clear star full sky. Candles lit every table, kids and teenagers gossiping and talking. She breathed in the sweet scent of Pumpkin Juice, freshly brewed, Treacle Toffee, and Rock Cakes.

"Hogwarts….eh, you get used to it." Malfoy muttered, rolling his silver eyes.

" Oh get lost killjoy." Astoria sighed angrily, her Slytherin side showing. Draco just smirked at the comment.

"make smart choices for who your friends with." He whispered. Then he continued to his table to start talking about…whatever Malfoy's talk about. Astoria irritably.

"I'll be friends with who I bloody hell want to be friends with!" She sneered to herself. She started off to sit next to Blaise, only to find he was surrounded by others, so she sat next to two random people she didn't know.

"I wonder how Harry Potter is doing?" One asked.

"Probably snogging that weasly girl somewhere." THe other retorted, they both snickered at the comment.

Astoria was confused, she had heard about Harry Potter, and how he defeated Voldemort, he was a great person for ridding the world of such evil and saving probably the whole human race! Why were the Slytherins talking so badly about him?

"Attention!" Proffeser McGonagall tapped her glass with her fork. She started some speech about how the year is going to work out, she didn't need that, Astoria just rolled her eyes and thought of home, ignoring every word from other teens who were whispering and looking at her.

After the speech was over and so was the feast, she got up and followed the Slytherins to the dungeon, where their common room was. She was thinking about how she was going to adjust to such a change. Astoria hadn't realized she had stopped walking.

"Are you coming Greengrass?" Draco asked snidely. Astoria just nodded and followed Draco. There was no doubt, he was handsome, but how could Astoria be friends with such a prat?

_I can't._ She thought. _I could never be friends with such a guy like Draco Malfoy._

The group waked down a couple of halls to a Corrider, the wall opened up for them. There were doors leading to dorms, and to Astoria's left a hall which lead to the Slytherin Commonroom. At the end of the Corrider at picture of Slazaren Slytherin was hung, he was the founder of this house.

Astoria watched everybody walk into their dorms, and she walked into hers, it was nice! The bed had a green canopy, the cover had the Slytherin logo on it, and her pillow was a dark green.

Looking out her window, Astoria saw the Quiddiage field in the distance.

_I'd like to join Quiddiage._ She thought. She'd ask when she saw Draco heading towards the try outs. If there was one thing Astoria Greengrass knew about only songs, they played Quddiage to impress their parents.

Yawning, Astoria quickly unpacked, using an expanding spell he was able to fit all of her possessions into one bag.

Her clothes, uniforms,, Broom Stick, a Fire Bold 2004. Spell and magic books for classes, and of course, her wand box, which she hexed, it only opened to her touch. Somebody knocked on the door.

:Come in~" Astoria called. Putting her family portrait on the nightstand, next to the lamp.

"Oh! Hi Pansy." Astoria greeted.

"Hey, you like Hogwarts so far?" Pansy sounded, normal, all of her hyperness gone! She was completely normal!

"I love it so far! Especially nt view from the window!" Pansy looked out.

"You like Quiddiage?" Pansy asked confused. Rarely did girls play that.

"Yeah! Im going to sign up for it!" She smiled. Pansy smiled back.

"It'd be hilarious if you were better than Malfoy!" She giggled.

" I bet I already am." Astoria smirked.

"So, you like him?"

"Who?"

"Malfoy?"

"Bloody hell no! He's a spoilt little brat whos a daddy's boy!" Astoria growled.

"Give him a chance?"

"Why should I? He just a little prat!" Astoria retorted.

"Please? I heard him talking about you today, and besides, there's good inside of him, but is past haunts him. I don't know his past, but it certainly stops him from forgiving and being kind." Astoria straightned up. Why was Draco talking about her?

"Do tell." She said.

Pansy just smiled.

"Well, he said he admired you audacity to stand up to him, that your not afraid of him." Astoria smiled. So that's what he thought of her.

"I'll give him a chance, but if he doesn't change im done."

"Good. Because it is VERY rare that Malfoy says he ADMIRES someone, especially a girl!" Pansy stood up and handed Astoria a lily.

" I found it lying on the ground, I know this kind of lily, it can do many things."

"Like what?"

" It shows your emotions, it closes when somebody is lying, here's a list of what the colors mean. Hope you enjoy it here!" Pansy started to leave.

"Thanks Pansy!" Astoria called.

"Your welcome!" She shut the door behind her. Astoria read the list.

Red-Anger/Mad

Blue-Sad

Light Blue-Relaxed

Dark Blue-Thoughtful

Green-Happy

Dark Green-Sick

Pink-In love

Purple-Stressed

Yellow-Mischievous

Black-Evil

White-Helpful

Seemed easy. Astoria hung the list on the wall above her bed. She yawned again, and sat on her bed, grabbing her book again to read. The silence of the room was relaxing.

She looked at the Lily, it was Light Blue. Astoria smiled and was sucked into her zone of reading about spells and curses.

End of Chapter one

Soooooooooooooo! What do ya think! Not to mushy gushy, not to stupid? Trying to keep the snotty side of Malfoy here, I wanna write about him being caring and sad! BUT I MUST RESIST! *Picks up pencil* NO! I MUST WAIT!

Devil me: come oonn batz! You know you want too!Me: NO! I shall wait.

Devil me: 3, 2, 1...

Me: OKAY! I'll start writing that part! *runs to bed to start writing in Notebook for next chapter.*

Devil Me: Works every time….

Hahah! Comment? Please? I don't care if ur mean!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

The Bridge.

(A/N again, sorry for any messed up crap that doesn't belong in here! Depressed Draco now! Hehe! I love depressed Draco, like in Half Blood Prince, I'm reading it for spell references, and it's a VERY good book! I gotta fit Moaning Myrtle in this story somewhere…..)

Draco smiled, not a smirk, or a sneer, he smiled. He was alone in his dorm, looking out his window. The forbidden forest in the distance. Another year of good times, and bad times. Draco remembered the year before. The dark mark, which was still on his arm. The Room of Requirement, all the nights he laid awake, too worried or stressed to sleep, he would toss and turn, his skin took on a gray hue, circles under his eyes.

What he remember the most though, was the pain, the unbearable pain, when he had escaped to they men's room one day after class to calm himself, Voldemort has said if he didn't kill Dumbeldore soon he would kill him! He cried in the bathroom, Moaning Myrtle trying to help him, he liked her she was soothing, and tended to guide lost souls like himself. But then Potter had to come in and scare the living daylights out of him!

They fought in the bathroom, throwing spells at each other! Draco was about to curse Harry, when he yelled 'Sectrum Semptra!' A terrible pain engulfed Draco, his chest, stomach and face bled uncontrollably! It was as if a million swords were slicing his flesh over and over and over again! He remembered just lying on the ground, his blood pouring from his wounds, tears falling him his face, making his face burn more.

Draco shook his head, he needed to forget about this, of course he would never forgive Potter for almost killing him. But he could be politer to him. Sighing Draco looked at himself in the mirror. His white blonde hair was more ruffled then usual, falling over his face a little, his silver eyes weren't dull anymore, they were bright. He had gained muscle his arms were stronger.

"If only father could see me now." He sneered. Lucius Malfoy was in Askaban for being inVoldemorts forces. Draco was found innocent, by saying and proving he was forced, they had let him go. Draco swore on that day he would never help or use his Death Eater abilities, only if he was in dire emergency he would use his Dementor abilities to escape. But until then, he had forgotten of those dark times. Draco smiled again, a sneer forming on him. His father was getting what he deserved.

"He didn't even love me." Draco sighed, his mother loved him, but his father was ashamed of him, ever since birth, in fact, Draco couldn't remember a time when his father had hugged him willingly, said he loved him, or even said he was proud! He slumped onto his bed he was so familiar with. It was soft, and it made Draco relax a bit. He flicked his silvery blonde hair out of his eyes. Draco began to think.

_Maybe I should say hi to Crab and Goyel?_ He shook his head.

_No….they don't even like me anyway._

_Pansy maybe?_

_Nah, to obsessive._

Draco laid down, he looked out the window, night was falling. He could hear the distant voices of friends laughing. He sighed.

_I have no friends. Not even Harry Potter himself would consider to say 'hi!' or try to be my friend again like he did in year one._ Draco closed his eyes. Hoping to sleep to forget about his useless and shameful life he was forced to call his own.

"Maybe you should turn off the lamp first Malfoy?" Draco opened his, Malfoy, nobody called him by his first name.

"Hello Potter." He muttered.

"Nice to see you too." Harry leaned against the wall.

"What are you doing here? Come to rub it in my face that my father is in prison?" Draco sat up, coldness settling in his eyes once more.

"Actually, Ron, Hermonie, Neville and I though you, Luna, Blaise, and that new girl would like to join us in the Griffendore Common Room? Hermonie forced Ron, Neville and I to invite you…" Harry explained. Draco blinked.

"What for?" He asked.

"Wiazrd chess, some drinks, just hanging out and catching up before the rush of homework, essay's, and classes start again. The war is over Malfoy, we don't have to be enemies anymore, we can forget about all of that." Harry motioned for him to come. Draco got up and walked past Potter.

" I haven't forgiven you." He growled. Harry looked confused.

"For what?" Draco pointed at his shirt, his chest had white scars all over it from that curse Harry had inflicted upon him.

"OH! That! I said I was sorry! I didn't know what it did!" Harry said. Draco just rolled his eyes, and kept on walking. Blaise came running up with Astoria behind him.

"Sorry Astoria, isn't it? Sorry did we wake you up?" Harry apologized.

"Nah! I was reading!" She smiled.

"Wizard Chess sounds fun actually!"

Draco noticed pain in her eyes. Why? She glanced at Draco for a split second. Then looked back at Harry. Draco never really took a looker at her features. She had Jet Black hair, which shined in the moonlight coming in the windows. She had Emerald eyes, like Harry, but her's were brighter, and shone in darkness, reflecting more emotions then he could identify. She was pale too, almost like a ghost.

" You coming Malfoy?" Blaise called.

"Oh! Yeah." Draco shoved his hands in his pockets and walked to the common room. Hermonie was passing out drinks, while Ron set up for Wizard Chess.

"Ready to lose Potter?" he laughed. Harry just sat down.

"In your dreams Weasly!" He chuckled. Draco stood by the door, leaning against the door. He glanced at Hermonie, Blaise, and Astoria, who were stitting by the fire place. Astoria's black hair was glowing in the light of the fire. Draco didn't notice that Hermonie had gotten up.

"Malfoy?" It made him jump.

"Sorry, were you deep in thought?" Hermonie guessed.

"Yeah." Draco replied.

"Would you like a drink? Fire whiskey." Draco nodded and thanked her for the drink. He took a sip and continued tho think. Nevielle and Luna were talking and laughing on the couch.

_I don't fit in here._ He thought. Malfoy decided he needed some air. He finished his drink and saw Ron fall over into the chair groaning as Harry won the Wizard Chess Match.

"Bloody hell Harry!" He laughed. Draco quickly disappeared to the courtyard, careful in the halls not to attract any teachers or staff that might have been lurking about. He stared at the rubble that still needed to be repaired from the battle that had occurred the year before. He walked to the bridge, it still needed some repair, but half of it was still gone, or at least, half the railing was still gone. The peered over the edged, the Canyon that spread out beneath him, the trees growing down the sides, the rocky ground, and a river hidden In the green growth. No railing was there to stop him, he could jump off if he wanted, he could escape all of this! He could get rid of this shame burning inside of him once and for all! But instead of jumping into death Draco Malfoy just stood there looking out into the oblivion.

"I hate my life." He thought out loud. He hadn't realized he had been followed.

"Why is that?" Draco's breath caught in his thrat, he turned his head to see Astoria Greengrass, looking oddly at him.

"Just because." He replied, no emotion at all escaping him. Astoria stepped closer.

_Be afraid and leave me alone for Merlin's sake!_ He thought over and over again. He didn't need comfort, he didn't want it! He just wanted to be left alone! He was use to a life without friends. But Astoria kept on walking towards him until she was right next to him.

_Why, why is she not afraid or intimidated by me!_ Draco wondered.

Draco looked different, the usual smirk on his face was gone.

"Well, you have to have a reason to hate your life." Astoria was worried, what if he jumped off?

"You'd hate me even more if I told you." Draco turned his head away. The moonlight made his hair ghostly white.

"I never said I hated you Malfoy. I'll tell you my secret, if you tell me yours." Astoria said.. Draco faced her, he sat down, his legs hanging over the edge of the bridge. Astoria sat down next to him, swinging her legs back and forth.

"I was forced to work for Voldemort." Was all Draco said at first. A hint of sorrow in his usually cold voice. Astoria was completely shocked on the inside, but her poker face just showed worry.

"Go on." She gestured.

"I can't." Draco sighed.

"Yes you can. Now keep going, you've pulled me into this secret of yours, I'll bug you 'til you tell me!" Astoria smirked.

"Now you show your Slytherin side." Malfoy grumbled.

"Fine. He wanted me to kill Dumbledore. I was proud at first to do the job, but in the end. I found out Voldemort wanted me to die trying. When the time came for me to take his life, I couldn't, my hand was shaking so badly I couldn't aim correctly! Dumbledore was right. I'm not a killer. But ever since day one here at Hogwarts, people are either intimidated by me, or they hate me. I'm a horrible person, and I always have been. I hate myself." Draco bowed his head, almost in defeat it looked like.

"You hate me now too, so just go back and hang out with Blaise." Draco started to get up and leave. Astoria thought about everything she had just heard. She jumped up and grabbed Draco's shoulder, and she noticed the slightest flinch when she touched him.

"I don't hate you." She said. Draco turned around, his silver eyes staring into her emerald ones, pain filled his.

_Wow. This is tearing him apart! No wonder he thinks everybody hates him!_ Astoria hated feeling bad for him. Draco shrugged her hand off and started to leave again.

"My parents were murdered." Astoria said, her head held high, waiting for Malfoy to turn back around, and he did, he stopped deah, and turn his head.

"By Voldemort?"

"No, by a gang, they mugged them were we were walking through London one day. My mother told me to run, So I ran to an Alley where I apparated to our house. Our house elf, Merky, said I needed to pack for Hogwarts. And I ended up here." Astoria blinked tears back from the memory of her parents death.

Draco walked forward until he was right in front of her.

"Why are telling me this?" He asked, suspicion in his eyes.

"Because I trust that you wont tell anybody." Draco nodded and looked up at the sky. Astoria felt like he needed a true friend, somebody to confide in. She knew his secret, and he knew hers. Astoria felt like she needed to trust him. It was like a voice was telling her to be his friend. And she listened to that tiny voice.

"Don't kill yourself okay?" Astoria smiled sadly.

"I won't. It wouldn't solve anything anyway." Draco sighed.

Before Astoria knew what she was doing she hugged Draco. She wrapped her arms around his neck, his skin felt cold.

"You can trust me." She murmured. Then she walked back inside. Leaving a very confused Draco Malfoy standing on the bridge.

AND THE FLUFFINESS BEGINS! Kind of. Im trying not to get the lovey dovey stuff started straight away! SOOOO! Im trying to keep it at a minimum.

Tell me what you guys think! I love Reviews and comments! I give them hugs!This chapter was actually written to the song

Second Chance by Shinedown. IDK why! The whole bridge scene came into my mind while listening to this…..

Soooo….yeah.

:3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(A/N Third chapter! WHOOOO!)

Astoria hurried inside and leaned against the wall and did a face palm. _SMACK!_

"What did I just do!" She muttered.

"Well, from what I observed, you hugged Malfoy." Astoria jumped.

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" It was Harry, Astoria nodded.

"It's okay, so, you saw that huh?" Astoria sighed when she saw Harry nod.

_I have no romantic feelings for him!_ She though angrily.

"I wasn't spying, I saw Draco slip out of the room, so I followed him to make sure he wasn't up to something. Then I hid when I saw you walking towards him." Astoria's eyes widened.

"Did you hear him talk about anything?" She asked. Harry shook his head, she scar showed.

"No, what was he saying?" Astoria rememeber she wouldn't tell anybody.

"That he missed his father. That's all. He thought it was his fault he was in jail and he felt horrible about it." She said shrugging her shoulders. She wouldn't break a promise.

"So….you hugged him?" Harry still looked confused, crossing his arms.

"Well harry! Draco Malfoy was suicidal! He may not be my best friend, but I won't sit back and watch him die!" Astoria snapped quietly, not wanting to wake the other students or teachers.

"Wait…what do you mean by suicidal?" Harry aksed. Astoria gave him a cold look.

"He kept looking at the bridge, and the canyon below, I figured he wanted to jump, people aren't always who they seem Harry James Potter, Draco needed help, so I helped him." Astoria gave him a curt nod before walking back into the Griffendor Common room to join the others.

Harry stood by the window overlooking the courtyard.

Harry shook his head to clear it and went to chat with Ron in the room. But Harry and Astoria didn't know, was that Draco Malfoy himself was watching from the hall beside them, hidden in the dark, and he had heard everything.

Draco sat down, his head against the wall. Had he heard her right? She meant it, she didn't hate him, she wanted him to live, and not to be killed in some explosion or curse or raid.

"Why is she not afraid of me?" He wondered out loud. He liked it of course, but…why?

Draco stood back up, maybe a game of Wizard Chess with Blaise would cheer him up. He turned the corner and joined the goup.

Ron and Hermoine were laughing, Harry and Neville were practicing spell in the corner, and Luna and Astoria were in deep conversation by the Fire Place. Blaise was enjoying a cup of Butterbeer.

"Hey Blaise." Draco greeted, Blaise put down his cup.

"Hello Malfoy." he returned. _Again, my last name, doesn't anybody even KNOW my first name?_ He thought.

"You want to join me for a match of Wizard Chess?" Blaise smiled.

"Sure!" He headed over to the table, Draco close behind.

"People are never who they seem, muggles think people can change." Luna explained, her hands playing the charms on a red necklace Neville had made her.

"Is it true?" Astoria asked. Luna, now her best friend, looked up from the beads. Her pale blue eyes clouded with either wisdom…..or craziness.

"Partly, friends can't change enemies, and enemies can't change friends. But if you love somebody, you can change their heart without you or them knowing it." Luna went back to fiddling with her beads.

"Luna, your right. Since when are you wise?" Asotia asked.

"Wise? Astoria, I just read a lot about Mythology, and things about Muggles, like Poems and stories they like to write." Luna said not looking up from her necklace.

"Well, f I can't change Draco, then I can't, it's not like it matters." Astoria sat back, her hands supporting her body, she glanced out of her left eye. Draco and Blaise were playing Wizard Chess.

"Knight to D4." Blaise said. Draco's eyebrows furrowed as he thought about his next move. Astoria giggled softly. _Such concentration!_ She said inwardly.

"So…how have things been between you and Neville?" Astoria asked. Luna smiled softly.

"Great! Neville is so sweet! And he's a genius when it comes to herbology! He made me this necklace to remind me of us." Luna sighed happily. Astoria smiled and headed for the door.

"You leaving?" Ron called, Astoria nodded.

"Enjoy your first day!" Hermonie called. Astoria gve a curt nod and slipped out into the hall. She breathed in the cold air that hung in the cold fall air. She walked to the painting that led to the Slytherin Common Rooms and the dorms.

"Pure-Blood" She whispered. The painting swung open softly and she walked down the stairs into the Common Room, which was partway under a lake which gave it the green hinge in the day. But now it was night, the lake was dark and scary, and Astoria smiled at the fact she was safe in the room. The black and dark green leather sofa's were empty, the green lamps were lit, and the fireplace was lit, but either way, Astoria felt cold. She wasn't tired so she went to sit by the window and stare into the dark and deathly lake. She hoped to see some type of life, like a fish…..a dead fish. She laughed softly at the image of a dead fish just floating back, it's wide eyes scared and dead. She put her hand on the window, and condensation spread out from her warm hand.

" You're still awake?" Astoria jumped and whipped out her wand.

"IT'S PANSY!" Pansy had her wand out ready to deflect the jinx Astoria was about to say.

"Sorry! I was concentrating." Astoria said.

"On the lake?" Pansy wasn't convinced.

"Well, it's something to do." She said.

" So…..where were you?" Pansy sat down on the leather sofa. Sipping some drink Astoria came and sat across from her crossing one of her legs across the other.

" Harry, Ron and Neville invited Blaise, Draco and me for some drinks and Wizard Chess." Pansy's expression sorrowed for a mere second, then went back to happy.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah! I'm good friends with Luna Lovegood."

"She's crazy." Pansy laughed.

"Not really, she just reads a lot. She's quite nice." Astoria defended nicely.

"What was Draco doing?" Pansy asked. Astoria sighed inwardly.

"Why don't you ask him? He's at the door, I heard him just whisper the password." Astoria whispered. And sure enough, three seconds later, Draco walked into the Common Room, smiling slyly at the two girls like his Ego does and continued to the Boy's dorm rooms.

"Look's like he had fun." Pansy laughed.

"Probably. So, what did you do?" Astoria asked.

"Oh…nothing." Pansy said. Her eye's darting to the window.

"Pansy?"

"Oh, look it's late! School tomorrow! I better get to bed, good night Greengrass!" And with that Pansy got up and swiftly headed for her dorm.

"Pansy wait!" Astoria called but it was too late, she was gone.

_What was she doing?_ Astoria wondered. She shrugged it off and walked into her dorm quietly shutting the door behind her. She changed into her Pajama's still wondering what had made Pansy so twitchy about what she was doing. Tired Astoria collapsed onto her bed. She turned out her lamp again and snuggled under the blankets to fall asleep.

Astoria tossed and turned, beads of sweat forming on her head, she was dreaming, but this was different then her normal dreams.

_Astoria ran, and ran, but no matter how fast she ran she couldn't get away, her wand was gone, no magic could save her. She was in a black void, she could feel ground, like marble. But all she could see around her was black, she could see herself, and a red light following her._

"_What do you want from me!" She screamed. The light approached her, a Dementor took it's place, a Dementor in Red clothing. His face blacked out, but the hands showed, shriveled and lifeless._

"_You are nothing without your family." It hissed. Astoria fought back tears._

"_Don't you think I don't know that!" She yelled._

"_Don't love, don't befriend too many people, because it won't matter" The Dementor laughed. Astoria just sighed._

"_I know all of this! You've told me this since I was five years old! I know one day I will die, and no body will miss me, that my life doesn't matter! I'm just trying to make the best of it!" She hissed. The Dementor moved forward._

"_Keep that in mind, and also remember this, every person you love, every person you care for more than a friend, will be hurt and killed! Which is why you should just join us, in the Forbidden Forest." Astoria's head shot up._

"_Never!" She growled, but the Dementor laughed._

"_Remember you parents? Your so called friends? They will end up dead just like your mommy and daddy! Just forget you ever were happy! Come, your time is now." Astoria burst into tears, salty silver tears falling out of her eyes._

"_Why! Why must you haunt me! What have I ever done to you!" She sobbed._

"_Nothing, but this is your destiny, one way or another, you will join the dead." The Dementor, or Astoria called her Demon, faded into the blackness, leaving the crying Astoria there._

Astoria shot up, her cheeks were wet. Her heartbeat was rapid.

"Oh my god." She whispered, she got out of bed to find herself shaking. It was still night, about 3 hours until dawn by the looks of it. Astoria went to the mirror on the other side of the room, the pupils in her eyes were so small you could barely see them.

"Ok Tori….just, just go back to sleep, Demon may keep haunting you, but at least you get sleep sometimes." She crawled back into bed, hoping for a good day that morning.

**Sooooooooooooooooooooo? Huh? Huh? I thought this was a good chapter with the demon dementor and everything! I based that off of a nightmare I had a couple of months ago! I'm still scared of my hallway *Glances at door and shudders* ANYWAY! Review and all of that stuff!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

YUPPERS! I'm proud to present the fourth chapter! :3

(One week after first day)

That morning in potions class Astoria stared at her book in confusion. The calss was supposed to make a potion that turns somebody in a rodent. Draco moaned in disapproval.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"I was turned into a bloody ferret by Mad Eyed Moody! It was God awful!" Draco slumped into his seat.

"I wouldn't worry Mister Malfoy! We are testing this potion on birds today!" Professor Slughorn laughed. Draco sighed in relief.

"Alright class! Pick up the container of rats spleen and get started on your potions!" Astoria looked at all of the containers on her table.

"Follow the instructions and tell me when you are finished." Professor Slughorn walked to his desk and sat down.

"Ummm." There were lots of spleen like things to Astoria on the table, but she couldn't tell them apart or what was what. Suddenly, Draco sat next to her.

"Need help Greengrass?" He smirked. Astoria just sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Well, since you helped me, I shall return the favor." Draco said, his huge Ego taking place of the Draco she saw the week before on the Bridge.

"How very kind of the rich Draco Malfoy to help a low level witch like myself." Astoria said rolling her eyes. Draco chuckled softly not offended by any means and picked up the second container to the right.

"This is Rats Spleen, you can always tell by purple veins in it." Astoria nodded her thanks and took the container and looked In her book.

Cut the Rats Spleen in half and squeeze the blood and juice out into the cauldron.

Astoria did as she was told and cut some of it in half and squeezed some of it out, blood dripped onto her hands.

"Damn it." She hissed under her breath, she grabbed her wand secretly and pointed it at her hand.

"Lergeo." And the blood evaporated out of site.

"Rats Tail is next." Draco confirmed. Astoria found a container that she thought was worms.

"Is this it Malfoy?" Draco nodded. She put one in. The mixture turned a reddish brown color.

"Next it says you need ferret feet (A/N just thought it would be funny….idk why.)" Draco pointed to the last container to the left.

"Don't you want to pick it up?" Astoria teased. Draco rolled his silver eyes.

"I'd rather not." He grumbled. Astoria laughed and put the last ingredient in, she started to stir for five minutes just like the book told her. Until an explosion sounded from the back of the room. Luna and Hermonie were laughing, Astoria did too when she saw it. Finnigan had blown his eyebrows off….again. Like he did every year according to Harry and Ron.

"Why? Why does it always burn my eyebrows off?" Finnigan complained.

"Go clean up Finnigan." Slughorn said. Finnigan nodded and got to the door before George yelled.

"Watch out for moanin' Myrtle mate!" Finnigan laughed and disappeared.

"Alrighty then class, who's done?" Hermonie's hand of course was the first to shoot up, followed by Draco, then Ron and the rest of the class.

"Mister Malfoy, please bring your potion up here." Draco sighed quietly and picked up his cauldron. Professor Slughorn's bird drank it and consulved, growing longer by the second, until it was a ferret. The class laughed and Draco did a face palm.

"Why? Out of every bloomin rodent in the world, it had to be a ferret!" Draco crossed his arms and the class laughed again.

The rest of class went on normally, after word, Astoria caught up with Luna.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi."

"Whats up with you?" Luna smiled.

"Just got a new book." Astoria nodded.

"Cool!" Something then caught Astoria's eye, a dark figure.

" I gotta go. Lunch. See you later Luna!" Astoria dashed off and rounded the corner just as the black thing rounded the next corned. As Astoria neared the conered she could hear the thing talking.

"You won't speak of thiss." It issed. She peered around for a split second.

_Demontors! But, it's talking! Since when could Dementors talk!_ It's voice sounded hauntingly familiar.

"I won't! I promise!" _Wait! That's Crabb!_ Astoria listened closer.

"You will bring the Malfoy son here tonight, He has betrayed hisss mark." The Dementor hissed again.

"What will you do with him?" Crabb squeaked. The Dementor roared and grabbed his neck sending Crabb in a squirming frenzy.

"Kill hiM!" The Dementor clutched Crabb's next tighter.

"I'll bring 'im!" Just lemmego!" He stuttered. The Dementor dropped Crabb, he was rubbing his neck breathing heavily. Astoria couldn't take it anymore, she whipped out her wand and rounded the corner.

"DELASHIO!" She yelled. Her want threw the Dementor across the hall, it got up and floated away.

"Astoria! Bloody hell!" Crabb gasped.

"Your welcome….." Astoria said coldly.

"What did you hear?" Crabb asked very concerned. Astoria cleared her throat.

"Lemmego!" She said in an imitation of Crabb's voice. Crabb nodded and walked quickly away.

"Gee! Thanks Tori! You saved me life!" Astoria mimicked his voice again.

"No problem Crabb! Just being a loyal student of Hogwarts! Git.." Astoria continued to the courtyard, she had to warn Draco.

Draco relaxed as he sat by a tree by the skirts of the Forbidden Forest. He had just finished his lunch of a Ham Sandwich with hips, and was drinking some coffee.

"Draco!" He heard somebody call his first name. That was odd.

"Yes?" He replied cooly. Astoria collapsed in front of him panting.

"Bloody hell Greengrass! You would think you've ran all the way from Potion's Class!" Astoria glanced up at him.

"I did." She growled.

"Oh….." Draco felt awkward. Astoria caught her breath and smoothed her hair back so that her black curls slid behind her ears. Then she brushed grass off of her skirt.

"Draco, Crabb is going to ask you to follow him tonight. You mustn't follow him." Astoria searched Draco Malfoy's face for any sign of worry, but he was perfectly fine.

"Why?" He asked, then sipped his coffee.

"Because there is a Dementor there who can talk, and wants to kill you for betraying you mark." Astoria said quietly so that nobody else heard but him. Draco started to choke on his coffee. Astoria sighed and punched him in the back….hard.

"Don't die on me Dray." She muttered.

"Thanks…and WHAT! What Dementor!" He asked.

"I don't know! What mark is he bloody well talking about!" Draco rubbed his back.

"That really hurt you know, how strong are you?" He asked.

"Strong, now the mark?"

"Im gonna have a bruise there now, geez Astoria!" Draco was trying to change the subject.

"Stop it Draco Lucius Malfoy! Tell me what mark he is talking about right now!" Astoria growled. Draco sighed and touched is right forearm, he winced, like it hurt. Draco then lifted his sleeve up to show a black tattoo of a skull, with snakes curled around a sword. (A/N I hope I remembered the dark mark tattoo thing right.)

"The mark of the Dark Lord, it'll never go away, I'm part Death Eater now and there's nothing I can do about it." Draco glared daggers at his arm.

Astoria sighed.

"Your not going to go are you?" She asked. Draco's eyebrows furrowed, he looked right at Astoria, his silver eyes burning into her emerald ones.

"I'll go if h e asks me, all I ask is that you come with me." Draco pondered for a minute, scratching his head.

"POTTER!" He said a little too happily.

"what?" Astoria asked, was he loosing his mind?

"Ask Potter for his invisibility cloak! Tell him it's to spy on me and he'll gladly let you borrow it." Draco looked at school.

"Me and the Dementors have some u fished business, I will not be their pet anymore." Draco said full of venom.

Astoria sat down next to Draco, wanting to change the subject.

"Do you think I could join Quidditch?" She asked. Draco looked at her.

"Maybe." He replied. Astoria sighed._ Well then I'll just practice and fly by myself! I'll go to the Quidditch field tonight or tomorrow!_ She smirked.

"If Crabb doesn't ask me don't come, stand in the common room, and wait, if he's not there by midnight he's not coming." Draco told her. Astoria nodded, nobody was dying on her watch.

"We have to go. Defense against eh dark Arts." Draco said, the two got up to leave.

-That Night-

"Harry please! Let me borrow your Invisibility Cloak?" Astoria begged.

"Why?" Harry said looked up from his book in confusion.

"A Dementor has told Crabb to bring Malfoy for him to kill, so I'm gonna protect him." Harry laughed.

"I'm sure that git can protect himself Astoria, it's nice that you want to protect him though." Astoria's temper flared. She slammed her hands on his book so that he was forced to look at her.

"Look 'Chosen One!' you may not like Draco! But I don't want him to die! Now are you gonna give the cloak or not! I will protect him without it or not!" Harry smiled and pulled it out of his bag. Astoria's eyes widened, she was expecting a full blown argument to break out between them.

"Tell me, do you the curse Sectrum Semptra?" Harry asked. Astoria shook her head.

"It's a curse that Severus Snape creathed, the curse makes you feel like you are being cut by a million sword over and over. It can make you bleed to death if not treated, good thing the Hospital wing knows the chant now to heal it." Astoria smiled, this she could use.

"Think it'll work on a Dementor?" She asked innocently. Harry eyed her.

"I know what your thinking Greengrass, and I don't know. It worked on Malfoy though." Harry went back to reading. Astoria's heart stopped almost. She imagined Malfoy bleeding to death on the ground, but shook the thought away.

"You used it on Draco!" She almost screeched.

"It's a long story, I was catught in the adherence, it was the only spell I could remember, and I needed to see what it would do." Harry smiled sheepishly. Astoria sighed.

"So you tested a spell that could kill something on a human being? Smart Potter, so smart." Astoria said sarcastically. Harry just rolled his eyes is raven black hair covering part of his glasses.

"Who healed him" She asked. Harry's eyes softned.

"Snape, he was a good guy. He didn't deserve to die." Astoria knew she needed to leave so she nodded her thanks and rushed back to the common room. She stayed outside, the cloak over her head, watching.

Finally, Crabb came and went to Draco's room. Seconds later, Draco and Crabb were down the hall, Astoria in close persuit. She tapped Draco's shoulder, he turned and nodded. Astoria disappeared back under the cloak.

"What ya lookin at?" "Just making sure we aren't being followed." Draco said snidely. Crabb stopped at the hall she was earlier that day. Crabb stepped aside as the Dementor approached Malfoy, Astoria grabbed her want and waited.

"You have betrayed your mark Draco." It hissed.

"I'm not your little pet anymore!" Draco spat. Anger lacing his stormy eyes.

"Voldemort is dead!" Draco spat again.

"You are half Death Eater! Accept it!"

"I have! But I won't join you!"

"Then you leave me o choice." The Dementor lunged.

"RELASHIO!" Astoria hit the Dementor.

"Reducto!" Crabb shouted, sones fell in front of her, blocking her from the fight. Astoria just apparated to the other side, she grabbed Crabbs shirt collar.

"You blood double tounged snake." She hissed. She pointed her wand at him.

"Delashio." She muttered. Crabb was thrown down the hall, landing with a loud thud. Astoria turned to Draco, he was on the ground struggling, the life being sucked out of him.

" Sectrum Sempra!" Astoria's wand flew the curse at the dementor and hit it. It screamed in pain.

"Sectrum Sempra!" She yelled again. But his time, the dementor deflected it, and the curse landed non other then on Draco Lucius Malfoy.

CLIFF HAAANNNGEEER! Hahah…..lol. MUHAHAHAH! I'll probably post the fifth chapter like tomorrow.! :3


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5!

:3

Draco stuttered so much Astoria couldn't understand what he was saying.

"Draco?" She whimpered. The Dementor had vanished, Draco was bleeding, horribly. His blood trickled across the floor to Astoria's feet. She stared in horror as his white shirt was turned scarlet, and his face became covered in blood, Astoria could see tears falling from his eye because of the pain.

"Draco, I'm sorry!" She whispered, she collapsed next to him, He looked up at her. He opened his mouth as if to say something but winced and went limp.

"I've got to the you to the Hospital Wing.." She hooked her arms under Draco's shoulders, ignoring the blood soaking into her own cloths, and tried to lift him. Astoria realized she wasn't strong enough to lift a guy.

"Bloody Hell Malfoy." She whispered. She concentrated hard and apparated them both to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey was speechless.

"What happened?" She gasped. Astoria pushed Malfoy onto the bed.

"Dementor, attacked Malfoy, I used the curse Sectrum Semptra twice, and it landed on Draco the second time." She explained quickly. Madam Pomfrey nodded and started healing Draco instantly. Chanting something that sounded something like a song. She touched the tip of her want onto Malfoy, the wounds started to disappear.

"Will he be okay?" Astoria asked finally. Pomfrey looked up at her.

"Probably, I was able to erase the scares it was going to leave, but he'll be unconscious for a bit. So, off you go." Madam Pomfrey said. Astoria ignored her, and approached him. His pale face now clear of blood, he looked almost peace full, just laying there. His blonde hair fell over his eyes. Astoria leant forward and moved it.

"I'm so sorry Draco, I hope you can forgive me, I was my fault, I shouldn't of used the curse twice." Astoria could feel guilt building inside of her. She had almost killed someone, and that someone was her best friend. Her only Best Friend. She rushed out of the Wing and into the Hallway, she found the place where Draco was injured, she took out her wand.

(A/N All of the spells I use are real spells from the books! Some of them may be misspelled! But they are from the books!)

"Lergeo." She said, the blood dried up, leaving no trace that it was there before. Like the attack had been a nightmare Astoria had imagined.

_Maybe it was a nightmare! And Draco is asleep right now in his dorm unharmed._ She looked down at her clothes…..blood. She wasn't dreaming. Astoria sighed and saw the rubble that was to the side of her.

"Reparo." She muttered, and it was all fixed. She slid out into the Hallway to bump into Ginny.

"Sorry!" Astoria jumped.

"Astoria you okay? I thought I heard screaming." Astoria nodded, her and Ginny were friends, but not good friends like her and Luna.

"Fine." She sniffed, it was cold for some reason. She hurried to the painting.

"Astoria! Wait" Ginny called quietly. Astoria turned and shook her head.

"Pure-Blood" She whispered, and the painting opened, she ran down the stairs and looked around, nobody was around. The Common Room was empty, she sat by the fire to warm up, she was freezing for some reason, she looked at her bloody hands and clothes.

"Lergeo." Now that her hands and clothes were clean she could sit by the fire. She sat there for half and hour, but no matter how close she got to the fire she was still cold._ It's just shock, what's wrong with me? He's gonna be fine!_ She went to her dorm. She closed the door and collapsed onto her bed.

"I feel so Guilty." She whispered, a couple tears fell. She looked at her lily, it was dyed Blue and Dark Green, she was upset she had almost killed somebody she cared for, and Dark Green, she felt sick that she used to have somebody's else's blood on her before she got rid of it.

"Astoria?" Luna was at the door. Astoria's eyes widened._ How the hell did Lovegood get in here?_

"Come in.!" She called. Luna opened the door. Her radish earrings dangling.

"Your upset." Luna said, cocking her head to one side. Astoria just blinked.

"How did you get in here?"

"Blaise let me in, I told him I wanted to talk to you." Astoria just nodded.

"Why are you upset?" Luna asked again. _Oh God dammit Luna._ Astoria sighed inwardly.

"Im not upset. What makes you think that?" Luna just smiled.

"Your eyes are slightly red, not noticeable from a glance, but when you look at them, they aren't completely white." Luna crossed her arms lazily, her pale blue eyes staring at her.

"Luna, why do you have to know everything?" Luna just smiled and sat next to Astoria on her bed.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Nothing happened, everything is fine." Astoria said happily. Luna's expression changed from confused to serious.

"Astoria, you are very good at hiding your emotions, your dark and mysterious even! But if something is wrong, you need to tell me, don't let that bottle of emotions explode and overflow." Luna said wisely. Astoria gaped at her._ What is wrong with this girl! She's not 16!_

"I almost killed somebody. Somebody I cared about. I was fighting a Dementor." Luna smiled and flicked her hand.

"Go on." Astoria sighed.

"What spell did you use?" Luna asked while messing with her butter beer cork necklace.

"I was a curse that Harry told me, Sectrum Semptra. It worked the first time. Then I cursed it again." Astoria closed her eyes, she needed to let the coldness from before take over, she hated getting emotional.

"Then what happened?" Luna pressed on.

"The Dementor deflected it."

"And?"

"It hit Draco. He's unconscious in the Hospital Wing right now." Astoria swore under he breath. _This is all MY fault!_ She thought in anger, and sure enough, the Lily was red, she was angry at herself.

"It wasn't you fault Tori (Luna's nickname for Astoria) You didn't know the Dementor would deflect it." She said gently.

"I was so caught up on net letting me or Draco get killed I used the curse more then I needed, I should of thought of what I was doing!" Luna smiled sadly and hugged Astoria.

"Thanks Luna."

"well, It'llbe okay, it was a common mistake, nobody's perfect." Astoria smiled._ Merlin know's im not a little angel._ She thought.

"Your right Luna. Thanks, oh! You want a chocolate? I saved it from lunch, I'm not gonna eat it." Astoria handed Luna a box with a Chocolate Frog in it.

"Thanks!" Luna smiled, she began to open the door.

"Luna wait! Maybe you should apparate to your room? I don't want you to get in trouble." Luna nodded, and in a flash she was gone.

Astoria changed into her pajama's and slipped into bed. She had a potions exam tomorrow, so she wanted to be well rested. But no matter how hard she tried, the images of the limp bloody Malfoy, the blood stained floor, and the her clothes covered in his blood were still in the back of her mind.

"_See what happened? I told you if you cared for somebody they would get hurt!" The Demon yelled._

"_Just SHUT UP! I know! IT's my fault he's in the Hospital Wing! Why can't you just leave me alone!" Astoria yelled back. The Demon glared at her, she couldn't see his eyes but she knew he was._

"_When are you going to listen to me?" He asked quietly._

"_I'll grow apart from him! OK! I don't need love! I'm going to die anyway! What's the point! When he gets out I'll just say I have a different destiny! And I can't hang out with him anymore." Astoria crossed her arms._

"_Like that will work." The Demon sneered. Astoria glared at him, her Emerald eyes blazing with anger._

"_You watch you pedofile! It will work! I'll grow apart from him! Even thought HE was my ONLY friend that truly cared for me! That knew MY secret and told me HIS! I'll leave him, just so you will stop killing innocent people!" Astoria said._

"_I didn't kill them Astoria Greengrass, Fate did. I'm just here to tell you that you CANNOT love or care for anybody, for what happened tonight is only a preview of the consequences. I know it's hard, but believe me, the good die young, and that's why Evil lives on forever, you will join us. You will die, it is you destiny to die! You were born, to die! Now go to sleep so you don' t get detention you little prat." The Demon disappeared, and Astoria slipped into darkness, not caring about what he had said._

The next morning after her Potions exam, Astoria went off to find Ginny. She needed some advice on her Transfigeration homework. Astoria finally found her about to enter Gryffendore's common room.

"Ginny wait!" She called. Ginny turned around and smiled.

"Hey!" She greeted.

"Can you help me? Transfigeration?" Astoria asked. Ginny nodded.

"I can, once you tell me what made you so jumpy last night. Seriously Astoria! You ere paler then normal! I'd thought you'd seen Voldemort! (A/N Fail joke of the daaay! :3)"

Astoria sighed, she was covered in somebody else's blood, how Ginny missed that she'd never know! "Ginny. Did you notice my clothes?" Astoria said quietly.

"No….."

"Blood Ginny, there was blood all over my clothes." Astoria sighed.

"Who's!" She gasped.

"Draco's, there was a Dementor, and I used a curse one too many times. It second time I cast it, it landed on Draco." Ginny blinked several times before looking Astoria in the eye.

"Is he, you know?…..dead?" Astoria shook her head.

"He's unconscious in the Hospital Wing."

"You going to go visit him?" Ginny winked and nudged Astoria's arm. She rolled her eyes.

"Maybe later, we are only friends, besides, it's not every day Draco Malfoy has a true friend you know." Astoria reminded Ginny.

"Why are you his friend?" Ginny asked.

"Because he's different to me! You don't know him." Ginny looked confused.

"He's bad news Astoria, he's never really been on our side." Ginny whispered.

"I know the true Draco Malfoy. And I'll defend him! He's normal! I think he's fine. Besides, he was fighting the Dementor! He wasn't working with it! I was there." Ginny smiled sadly.

"I'll be here for you when you see Draco for who he really is." Ginny started to help Astoria with her homework. Ginny ws wrong. Astoria had talked with Draco day after day, by the same tree with white floweres on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. And every day, Draco was the same, he never seemed evil in the slightest.

_Now I need to find a way to tell Draco we can't hang out…..I'll just use Homework as an excuse._ She thought.

Later that day, during her free period, Astoria went by the tree. She was so used to walking here. But Draco wouldn't be there today. So Astoria grabbed her broom, and flew up onto the roofs of the castle pillers, she sat there, the wind keeping the wnd out of her face. IT was her hiding place, you could see verything!

Astoria smiled, but realized she would be late for class, so she rushed down on her broom and into the entrance of school.

_I'll try and visit Draco tonight, and see how he's doing._

Yup! Chapter five!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(A/N I do NOT own Harry Potter! Or ANY of the characters! I am just a fan writer like everybody else. *Spongebob voice* Enjoy!)

Draco awoke, he looked around to find he was in the Hospital Wing. As he was sitting up Madam Pomfrey was just leaving.

She glanced over.

"Oh! Your awake! Do you feel alright?" She asked, Draco got out of bed, he was still in his uniform, he walked around a bit.

"Yeah."

"No pain?"

"Nope."

"Then you may got to your dormitories. If anything starts to ache come to me." Draco nodded and headed for his dorm, as he was in the Common Room he saw Astoria, her head buried in a book about Charms and Patronus's. She looked up as he sat across from her.

"Glad to see your okay." She smiled. Draco just nodded.

"How come your not in bed?" He asked. Astoria sighed.

"Nightmares, I couldn't sleep, I'm not tired at all though, so I thought I might as well read up on my Charms." She lowered her book onto her lap.

"Hey Astoria, we're still going to talk by the tree tomorrow right?" Astoria's eyes flashed regret.

"I can't Draco, sorry, I have an essay for Transfigeration due in a couple of days, So I need to work on it." Draco nodded understanding. Astoria on the other hand was breaking on the inside, she hated to cast him aside along with Luna and Blaise, but she wanted to protect them, so she took a deep breath and continued the conversation, since this would probably be her last one with him.

"Draco?"

"Yeah?" He look up, his hands were folded into a ball and looked as if he was regretting something.

"You okay? You looked stressed?" Astoria knew he was, his shoulders were tense.

"I'm fine, you okay though? You seem….different." Astoria's breath caught in her throat._ Dammit Draco! I've got to sell this pokerface._ She smiled warmly and went to sit next to him.

"I'm fine too, I have nothing to worry about." She lied. Completely lied.

"Your sad about your parents?" He asked looking up at her. His silver eyes shone with worry.

" A little, I was just remembering them. But I'm fine, don't worry." She patted his back and stood up.

"Well, I guess I should try and sleep again huh? And you should sleep now too." Draco laughed.

"I'm staying here Greengrass, I was just asleep." Astoria rolled her eyes, his hair was messy, the part on the left side he usually had was gone, his blonde hair fell in front of his eyes a little.

"You were unconscious FYI, that's not sleep, get to bed. Or I'll drag you there." Astoria crossed her arms, one of her hands held her book.

"Drag me? I'd like to see you try." He leaned forward, a sneer was on his lips.

"Is that a challenge?" She asked, her left hand held her wand.

"I believe it is." Draco said. She pointed her wand at Draco.

"Levicorpus." She whispered, Draco was flung into the air by his ankle.

"Awh! What the hell!" He called. Astoria laughed.

"Put me down!" He commanded. Astoria flicked her wand lazily, making him sore to the right side of the room by the door of the Boy's Dorm's.

"Alright, only if you go to bed." She said sternly. Draco sighed.

"Fine, could you do it now? My head is starting to hurt." He complained. Astoria shook her head and got her wand out again.

"Liberacorpus." Draco thumped on the floor.

"Ow?" He said sarcastically.

"You know Malfoy, you could of done it yourself, you have your wand." Astoria smiled slyly.

"Oh my god…." Draco did a face palm and opened the door.

"Night." He said. Astoria looked up at him.

"Night." She replied, she went to her dorm, her lily turning from Yellow to Blue.

"Why?" Was all she said as she slipped into bed, falling asleep.

The next couple of weeks were the same, Astoria would see Draco, Luna, Ginny, or Blaise and go the opposite direction. During lunch she ate by the entrance to the Room of Requirements. During class she never looked at anybody, and if Draco asked to talk Astoria would make up an excuse about homework or that her head hurt. She could tell she was hurting Draco deeply, whenever she did glance up at him his eyes were full of pain and misery. It tore her apart inside. _All he needed was a friend, and now he's lost me because if I stayed he would die._ She wanted to believe her nightmares were just what they were…nightmares, but they weren't. She had been haunted by them since she was a young girl, around five or six years old. She knew better then to question if the Demon was real or not. The one time she did she felt a searing in her arm, when she looked down at it when she woke up she saw the burn marks. They said.

I am Real, and Alive, feel my Pain.

It disappeared before eyes when she left her dorm, from that moment on she never doubted what the Demon said was true. One night Astoria couldn't sleep, so she headed out into the Common Room with her broom, she didn't wear a jacket, even though it was a little chilly outside because of the spring weather. School this year was running until late June because of the Battle of Hogwarts. She stepped into the Common Room, the green glow made her feel weird, so she rushed to the door, only to be blocked by Draco, who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Where are you going?" He asked coldly.

"Out." Astoria replied trying to grab the handle, but Draco's hand caught her's. She looked down, feeling her stomach tighten up.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He asked.

"I'm not avoiding you!" Astoria said appalled, even she knew it was true.

"Your lying! Why are you avoiding me! I thought we were friends, or was I wrong?" Draco was getting angry. Astoria swallowed her tears, she could not tell Draco, it would make things worse.

"I'm not avoiding you Draco, we're friends! Just let me through! I need to think!" Astoria demanded. Draco stood his ground his arms crossed across his chest, he still had his black suit uniform on from today.

"No..tell me why you aren't talking to me." He said sternly. Astoria sighed.

"I can't, now let me through!" She hissed. Draco stepped forward, forcing her to step back off the stairs.

"I'm not letting you through."

"Please Draco! I'm begging you! I'll find a way to explain! But..but I can't right now!" She said a little too desperately.

"You can explain now, take all the time you need to think how, I've got all night Greengrass." He growled. Astoria sat down with a huff.

"Draco, I will explain, but not right now! Maybe I'm going to mourn my parents! Maybe I'm going to hang out with Luna! Maybe I'm going to practice my Defense against the Dark Arts with Harry! Just let me go!" She almost yelled. Draco face showed no emotion. _Damn he's good. Almost as good as me! Maybe even better._ Astoria knew he was hurt, but he sure wasn't showing it.

"Potter! You two never hang out! Now all of a sudden your using him as an excuse to get away from me? What are you? Harry Potter's equal! You both lost your parents, Raven Hair! Emerald eyes! The only thing your missing is the scar and glasses!" He snarled, Astoria glared daggers at him, she stood up, grabbed her broom, and with her free hand punched Draco Malfoy right in the nose. She ignored his plea's for her to talk to him, she walked back into her dorm, throwing her broom by her bed and laid down on it.

"Stupid Draco! I'm doing this for his own good!" She said, her voice cracking, she closed her eyes.

"No, no crying! There's no use! Nobody would care." She swallowed her tears again and looked out her window. _Next week, I'm leaving, I'm running away, I'll fly over the Quidditch field a couple of times and follow the train tracks back to London._ She thought. She settled down in bed and fell asleep, silent tears falling unknowing to her.

Draco held his nose in pain, it hurt! Astoria was stronger then she looked, after he grabbed his wand and fixed it he sat on the couch.

"Merlins Beard Astoria, what happened to you?" He asked, he knew he had ticked her off with the Harry Potter comment, and he wanted to apologize, but stayed where he was.

"I'm not apologizing, she'll come to me." He murmured, hoping she would open the door any minute and come back and sit next to him, so they could forget all of this. But Malfoy waited for an hour, and she didn't come, not event the slightest notion she was there came to Draco's mind. He slowly got up and headed for his dorm, knowing he had just lost his best friend, the one person besides his mother he cared about truly. He opened the door. The lamp was on, but Draco didn't care, he collapsed onto his bed, and fell asleep, not ever wanting to wake up.

The Next Week

Astoria got out of the Common Room, sighing in relief, she only brought a couple of things, her family portrait, wand, broom, and spell books. She stood in the hallway for a second, waiting for what seemed hours, but was only five minutes. She was almost expecting Draco to appear out of no where again and tell her to get back in her dorm, to not leave, but he wasn't there. Draco and Astoria had avoided each other, Draco wouldn't look at her, Astoria wouldn't look at him. Luna would smile and say hi, but would figure out that Astoria wasn't in the mood for chatter. _Time to go._ She told herself, she walked to the Quidditch field, mounting her broom she began to rise into the sky. The feeling of freedom overtook her, she loved flying, it was her most favorite thing in whole world! She could go fast, slow, do whatever she wanted, and nobody could tell her when to stop, it was her broom, her life. Little did she know, a certain blonde haired snake was watching her, making sure nothing happened..

_You better not do anything stupid Astoria Greengrass_ Draco thought as he watched in the shadows of the towers to the bleachers, Astoria was rising, and flying around the Quidditch field, Draco saw her sneaking out again, and instead of risking his nose from being broken again, he followed her. Draco scanned the ground, making sure nothing was there, but as usual, he would be so lucky, a Dementor, one he knew all to well, seeped out of the darkness and into the air, Astoria, unaware. _Crap._ He thought, Draco mounted his broom and flew low to the ground, skirting the edges of the field so Astoria wouldn't see him. He watched in silence, as a snake would, as the Dementor rose, he reached for his wand, ready for when he had to get rid of the thing. Astoria flew above the clouds, now Draco couldn't see her, or hear her, he started to worry. He flew higher, poking his head through a cloud just in time to see the Dementor surprise Astoria, and to his horror, she fell off her broom, plummeting towards earth.

Draco only had seconds to react, he flew towards the Dementor, who was starting to suck the life out of Astoria.

"Stupefy!" He yelled, pointing his wand straight at the Dementor. The flew backwards stunned, Draco dove down, but Astoria was no where to be seen, the ground was empty, her broom lay right under him 300 feet below. In one piece luckily._ Where is she!_ Draco thought in total panic. He searched again frantically. _Awww man! Where did she go! She can't be dead! She just can't be!_ He glanced upwards, and almost fell off his broom. Astoria was alive, but only barely, she would die if she let go, Astoria was hanging on one of the goals on the opposite side of the Quidditch field, the tallest goal. Draco sighed in relief and flew over, Astoria looked up and glared at him.

"Need help Greengrass?" He asked smirking.

"No..not from you!" She hissed. Draco sighed.

"Do you want to die?" He asked, Astoria's eyes dropped.

"Do I have a choice? Everyone dies eventually." Draco's eyes widened.

"No! Don't say that! You can't possibly think of killing yourself! You have no reason unlike me!" He gasped. Astoria just glared at him, her Emerald eyes showed no emotion, just coldness.

"Draco, I'm not getting on your broom." She said. She nodded her head towards the ground

"I have my own." Draco poofed it to her dorm.

"You little bugger." She growled, Draco smiled triumphantly.

"Get on." He said.

"I don't want to." She complained.

" Get on my broom, I'll fly you down." Astoria turned her head away from him, forgetting the situation she was in.

"Don't you trust me?" Draco asked, a little too sadly then he would of liked.

"No." Astoria said simply. Draco held out a hand.

"I beg to differ. Take my hand." He said calmly. Astoria closed her eyes as if to calm herself down. She took his hand and got on behind him, holding on to the last wooden part of this broom. Draco flew forward slowly feeling her jerk a little.

"It would be a smoother ride if you held on to me." Draco said quietly, feeling ashamed of how sad he had made her. Astoria scooted closer, Draco blushed as he felt her slip her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder so she could see ahead. Letting his Ego show through to hide this he snickered.

"Comfortable Greengrass?" He sneered.

"Just go." Astoria muttured. Draco continued onto Hogwarts, they flew over the area a couple of times to make sure they weren't being followed. As they landed Draco heard Astoria sigh.

"Whats the matter?" He asked. Astoria just blinked.

"Nothing." He dropped it, she was sad enough already, and Draco knew she wasn't just sad about his comment. She started to walk away._ I need to do something._ He ran forward and grabbed her hand, she stopped dead.

"Thanks." He whispered.

"For what?" Astoria asked turning around.

"You showed me that life is worth it, even if you are only one step away from death, you saved my life. So I thank you." Draco nodded curtly and started to walk towards to bridge, his thinking place.

"Thanks." He heard Astoria say.

"For what?" He copied her on purpose. He could see Astoria shake her head slightly for copying her.

"For saving me life too." She whispered. She walked forward and leaned against the wall. Draco felt guilty, something was bothering her, and he couldn't do a thing about It because she hated him now.

"Astoria-"

"I have to go." Astoria started to walk away again. Draco lunged forward and grabbed her hand again. She kept walking

"Astoria wait! I'm sorry! Wait!" Astoria kept walking.

"Please!" He begged. Astoria was half way to the entrance of school, she stopped and turned around.

"What did you say?" She asked confused.

"Please come back." Draco repeated quieter. Astoria stepped closer.

"Why?" She asked. Draco looked up at her.

Astoria looked at Draco, her eyes widened, he was skinnier, paler, and his eyes were dull with pain. Astoria felt close to tears, she had done this to him. _Oh my god. He looks like he did that one night on the bridge._ Her breath began to shake when she thought of what Malfoy might do, like jumping off of the bridge.

" What did you say before that?" She asked, masking her shaky voice.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't of insulted you! I should of kept to my own business! I'm sorry! Just don't walk away again! I don't think I could take it again." Draco sand to his knee's in defeat. Astoria felt pity, she couldn't just leave him, not again, she walked over and kneeled in front of him.

"Draco? What's wrong?" She asked, he was silent, she couldn't see if he was upset or not.

"Draco? Please answer me." She whispered, but Draco just sat there, not moving. Astoria was worried, why wasn't he answering her.

"Draco?" She asked again, this time her voice quivering. He finally looked up, tears stained his face.

"Draco, I'm sorry I did this to you!" Astoria wrapped her arms around Draco feeling horrible inside.

"I'm sorry." He murmured. Astoria just hugged him tighter.

"I forgive you, I've already forgiven you." She whispered. Astoria's eyes shot open as she felt Draco's hands wrap around her to return the hug. Astoria felt her heart flutter. _NO! You can't feel like this! He'll die If you do!_ Astoria ignored her own thought, she kept holding on, even when Draco stood up she was still hugging him. Draco pulled away slowly.

"Astoria?" He asked.

"Yes?" She answered while she wiped away his tears with her hand, she thought for a split second she saw Draco blush. _No. No he couldn't of, he doesn't like me like that, we're best friends._

Astoria knew something else was bothering Draco, and it wasn't her leaving. Astoria didn't realize that Draco had started to walk towards the door.

"Ginny thinks you're a bad person Draco, but she's not your friend. She's wrong." Astoria said out loud.

"She's probably right." Draco mumbled. Astoria sighed, she caught up with Draco and stood in front of him.

"Draco?" She asked, full of concern.

Draco closed his eyes and refused to look at Astoria.

"Draco look at me." She said. Draco looked at her, her eyes were burning into his, he thought he saw tears there for a second, but knew better, Astoria Greengrass DIDN'T cry.

"Yes?" He replied, his voice quieter then usual.

"What's happened? I know you weren't crying because you thought I was leaving." Astoria said seriously.

"Maybe I was." Draco replied trying to cover up what he had heard.

"Draco, I know you, what happened?" Draco couldn't lie to her. He told her how he had heard the Dementor that had attacked them, he heard it in the hallway where they were attacked one night when he was wandering the castle, how the Dementor had said everybody that Draco cared about was going to die. Draco saw Astoria's eyes flash with fear.

"What?"

"Draco, the reason I was avoiding you, I've been having Nightmares, since I was a little girl actually, a Demon has been telling, everybody I know, every person I even consider as a friend, will suffer, a painful, and slow death, I tried to tell myself it wasn't real, but I knew it was. That Demon is going to hurt you Draco, and I think he's using the Dementor that you saw to do it. That's why we mustn't hang out anymore." Draco understood, but he couldn't leave her.

" We can take them! We did once and we can do it again!" Astoria smiled weakly.

"We'll face it when it comes, for now lets just forget about it." Draco nodded, something inside told him to kiss her, but he ignored it. _I can't love her, I would risk her life If I did, my father and the Dementors would surely target her._ The two walked back to the Slytherin Common Room. They stood in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Thanks again Draco." Astoria whispered, her voice warm and sweet again. Astoria leant up and kissed his cheek, her lips felt warm against his cold skin.

"See you tomorrow." Then she was gone, Draco just stood there, a shocked expression on his face.

_Did, Did she just kiss my cheek?_ He thought stupidly.

" Aww, look, Malfoy just experienced what love feels like." Crab laughed. Malfoy whipped around, anger in his eyes.

"No comment." He growled. Crab just smirked and went to bed.

_Great._ Draco thought.

Astoria was laying in her bed, she yawned, and looked at her lily. It was..pink!

"Pink? No, that can't be right, maybe it's red trick of the moonlight." She refused to be in love.

She looked at the lily again, still pink.

"I do not love Draco Malfoy." She said, and the Lily closed.

"I'm not lying! Nevermind!" She turned her back on the lily and fell asleep.

It was just after Poitions class, Draco was walking down the hall, He saw Astoira and smiled. She headed for a hall, and Crab and another boy followed. Draco narrowed his eyes at the sight of crab and followed, he stood by the corner, pretending to read.

"Shut up Crab! You ungrateful Git!" He heard Astoria snarl.

"You love Malfoy!" Another boy said, Draco didn't recognize his voice.

"We're friends." Draco's heart sank.

" I saw you kiss his cheek last night!" Crab sneered.

"Eavesdropper!" Astoria spat. Draco could just imagine the hatred in her eyes right now.

"Are you BLUUUUSHING?" The other male cooed.

"You two are so Immature!"

"Astoria love Draaaacoo!" They sung.

"LEVICORPUS!" Astoria yelled, Draco heard Crab yell as he and his friend were lifted into the air by their ankles. Astoria sped by, he saw her pull out her broom.

He rounded the corner.

"Liberacorpus." He dropped them and ran after her.

Astoria sniffed as she flew to her hiding place. She wouldn't admit it, she couldn't be in love! " I hate Crab! Such a prat!" She snarled. Astoria landed on the roof of the tallest piller in Hogwarts. She pulled her knee's up to her chest, she missed her home, she missed her parents, she missed her neighborhood. Astoria's bottle of emotions overflowed and the cork blew, she cried. Crab had broke her, smashed her bottle on the ground. Astoria rarely cried, and heavily at that. Tears were rolling down her face and catching in the wind, her raven black hair hung over her face.

"Why?" She croaked.

"Why were they taken away from me!" She wiped her eyes and looked up, the wind blew into her face and burned her wet eyes, she buried her head in her arms.

"The Demon is right, I shouldn't like anybody, I'm gonna die anyway." She sniffed.

" I wish my life had meaning." She whispered to herself, unaware of another presence.

"Your life does have meaning." Astoria's head shot up. Draco was sitting next to her, his hair parted and combed and not messy like last night. _He heard all of that…..just great._ She thought miserably. Astoria started to get up, but Draco grabbed her arm and gently pulled her down.

"Don't run, why are you crying over what Crab said?" Draco felt worried for Astoria, her eyes were shined with tears, her small frame shaking from the tiny sobs she was trying to hold in.

"I don't know..I guess I've been holding in my tears too long." She croaked. Draco scooted closer, he had never comforted a girl before. But he figured that nobody deserved this but him.

"It's alright." He said as he pulled her into a hug. He felt her tense a little, then relax.

"Draco?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry, I got your shirt wet." She said with a weak smile. Draco just smiled.

"Its fine, It can be fixed." He hugged her again, hating seeing her like this. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck. Draco looked out into the distance, all of the forests that laid ahead of him. Malfoy turned back to Astoria who was now sitting up and staring at nothing, her eyes red.

"Lergeo." She said, and he shirt was dray again.

"Astoria, stop worrying about the Dementor, I'm going to get killed anyway. I'm not worried about it." Astoria looked at him.

"I'm confused that's all, I know we can take that, people would help us if we needed it too. I'm just really confused, it's stupid really." Astoria attempted to smile. Draco liked hugging her, feeling her small body pressed against his, it was the comfort he had never had. He embraced her into a hug again, her head lying on his shoulders.

"You've lost your parents, and everything, it's hard. You mean a lot to me, so if anything is wrong, you can just tell me." Draco felt his tomach knot up. He didn't like it._ Ignore it, Ignore it, Ignore this!_ He told himself. Astoria smiled at him, her tears drying up.

"I mean a lot to you?"

"Well, yeah. Who else would have the nerve to punch me in the face? Hug me, or even talk to me?" He said matter of factly.

"Hermonie Granger punched you in the face Ginny told me." Draco rolled his eyes.

"That's one other person." He said.

"Free period is almost over, we have to go Draco, Thanks." Astoria smiled. Draco nodded.

"Anytime."

As the two of them flew down Draco could help but think.

_This love this is gonna kill me…literally._

Well,, THAT TOOK FOREVER TO TYPE UP! Anyway! I do not own Harry Potter, and I wouldn't want to because I could NEVER re create what J.K Rowling has created for us.

Comments are loved

Critisism is welcomed!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

(A/N Don't own Harry Potter, and all of that stuff, anyway! Comment and everything! Favorite and suscribe! :3)

The next couple of months didn't change much, Astoria would talk with Draco everyday, and hang out with Luna when she was able to. Christmas came all too soon, most of the students were going home, including Draco. Astoria, however, had no home, she was to stay here, until they returned.

Astoria was by the entrance, watching as waves of children and teens heading for the entrance talked as they walked to the Train Station, King's Crossing. Astoria sighed in sorrow. _I used to have Christmas with my family._ But she smiled, she could explore at least!_ Besides!_ She thought._ I didn't even really want anything this year._

"Tori?" Astoria turned her head, Luna was smiling.

"Merry Christmas Luna." Astoria smiled. Luna asked if she wanted to come home with her. But Astoria politely refused.

"I'm quite happy staying here." She smiled. Luna just stepped closer.

"Oh Tori, I know you want to go home but can't, don't try to hide it, just remember, if you ever need a place to stay, you can come with us! My room is really neat! And we can go to river!" Luna kept going on until Nevile came and tapped her shoulder, Luna hugged him.

"Bye Astoria!" She called as her and Nevile walked to the Train Station, hands intertwined.

"you coming?" Astoria looked behind her, Draco was standing there with his bags.

"Here, come inside, I'm getting snow in my hair." Draco brushed it off and stepped into the doorway, Astoria laughed.

"Really? I couldn't tell." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Har Har. Come here." Astoria walked towards him and stood next to him so she wouldn't block the doorway.

"You coming to the Train Station?" He asked again. Astoria shook her head.

"Nah, I have no home outside of Hogwarts now. I'll be fine." Draco didn't look convinced.

"Why don't you come home with me? Christmas isn't the most joyous time at my house." Draco offered. Astoria smiled sadly, she wanted to go but couldn't, she felt like she needed to stay for something..

"No Draco, you go and spend time with your mother, I'll be fine, I'll send letters to you with my owl." Draco nodded.

"Well then, I better go, the train will leave without me otherwise." Astoria gave Draco a quick hug and watched as he ran down the bridge. It seemed just like yesterday Astoria was comforting him there.

"You better get inside it be old out!" Hagrid called. Astoria nodded and walked inside to the Slytherin dungeon. She was the only Slytherin staying behind.

"Well, this sucks." She said. Astoria decided to go for a broom ride. She disappeared into her dorm for a minute, then came out, broom sick in hand.

As she rode above the castles, for once, it was quiet, no sounds of bustling students or staff. No giggles or laughter, sneers or jokes. Astoria sighed, watching her puff of breath disappear into thin air. This Christmas would have been special. Her parents were going to take her to Italy ( Hi Grace!) and she was going to surprise them by getting them reserved seats at their favorite restaurant.

"But they're gone now, and I'm alone." Astoria finished. She landed on her little perch, staring out into the distance, her black air getting spots of white on it from the snow. Astoria could see steam from the train leaving.

"Merry Christmas Draco." She whispered. She wiped the hair from her face and smiled.

"I am so messed up." She chuckled. She laid down on the cold roof, her back freezing, but she ignored it. Looking up into the gray sky it reminded her of his eyes. _OH good God! Why can't I just stop! IT's not that hard! Just stop…._ She breathed deeply.

"That lily almost NEVER changes colors, it stays pink! But, but that's impossible!" Astoria blinked.

_I've never had a crush, let alone a love before. I don't need to love! It always's leads to death!, and sadness, and depression, which eventually leads to death._ Astoria remembered that night a couple of months ago.

_I kissed his cheek! God! What is wrong with me! And Crabbe saw it!_ She sat up._ It's because he's my best friend. And he's a guy, and nobody has cared like that since my parents death. That's the only reason I feel attracted to him! By the time Christmas is over, I won't even think of such a thing._ Astoria slammed back down onto the roof.

"Stupid Draco Malfoy and his good looks." She sighed. She sat up and got her broom.

"I need some hot coca." She jumped off the roof, free falling 90 feet before swooping upward and flying around Hogwarts in circles. When she landed she was greeted by a irritating Professer McGonnagal who told her to get inside.

Astoria was sitting in front of the fire in Slytherin Common room. Her owl Heslpia sat next to her on her perch. Helspia was a barn owl with a tan head.

"What am I talking about? I don't have feelings for him. I'm not even going to consider it! It'll be better for the both of us." She ooked at Helpsia who just ruffled her feathers.

"I'll just assume that you agree with me." She smiled. Astoria just chuckled to herself. _It's probably just the cold, it's messing with my head. I don't love him! _She took a sip of her hot coca_._

"This is going to be a loooooong Christmas." Astoria peered outside the window, the lake was pitch black. _I should head to my dorm._ So Astoria beckoned her owl by a finger wave and walked to her room.

Draco, on the other hand was miserable, he was almost bored to death! He didn't want to talk though. He reached into his back. _Oh man! I must of left it back there!_ He got his owl and his quill.

_**Astoria Greengrass, I left my book in my dorm, it will be on my desk. Dark purple cover, gold and black writing.**_

_**Thanks you! Merry Christmas by the way.**_

_**~Draco Malfoy**_

_**P.S- don't look in the drawers, it's not in there.**_

Draco tied it to his owl's leg and sent him on his way. Once the owl was out of view Draco sat back and dreaded going home. He loved his mother yes, but ever since his father had been sent to Askaba she's been a little…..how the muggles say it, off. She cries at night, goes into deep thought at the sound of this name.

Malfoy on the other hand didn't really care if his father was home or not. Without his father home, Draco needn't worry aout beatings from his cane, or being cursed whenever he did something wrong, and best of all, it was quiet. No Voldemort or death eaters over for dinner. It was just him, and his mother. While thinking of all of this Draco didn't realize Blaise had sat down across from him. Draco jumped.

"Bloody hell Blaise! What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack at 17!" Blaise just laughed.

"Thinking about Greengrass?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"No." He said truthfully.

"Drop the act Malfoy! I've seen yout wo sneaking down to the edge of the Forbidden Forest every day! What do you two even do down ther? Snog each other's faces off?" Blaise laughed again doubling over. Malfoy's face started to turn pink.

"We weren't kissing!" He snapped. Angry he turned towards the window. In the back of his mind he thought about kissing her.

_Stop it! _He told himself. _Don't let Blaise get to you!_ Draco barely heard Blaise's sentence.

"What?"

"What do you two do down there?" Blaise asked not saying anymore about him snogging Astoria.

"We talk."

"About what?"

"Things/"

"What things."

"Our lives and our past."

"And?"

"I don't know Zambini. Is it any of your business?" Blaise just rolled his eyes and pulled out a his wand, and a cup.

"Aguamenti." Blaise started practicing his spells while Draco continued to think.

Back at Hogwarts Astoria had retreated to her dorm lying on her bed she looked at her Rose. Pink.

"Bloody Hell." She growled quietly, She remembered her dream. And the message it left her.

"Every person you love, will end up like your parents, dead." Astoria felt her eyes hot with fresh tears. (A/N Daphene is here! Hehe, she just popped out of nowhere didn't she? Sorry about that!)

Astoria remembered her older sister Daphene, they had a close bond, but now she was the only Greengrass left, she hated thinking about her dead parents, so she thought about how she could keep Draco safe.

_I can't love Draco!_ She cried inwardly. _I need to grow apart from him, even if It kills me, its for his protection. But I can't, I couldn't stand to see him like that again._ Astoria punched her pillow in frustration. _Stupid dreams!_ She thought in anger.

"Merlin's beard! This is so ridiculous!" She hissed. She thought she could talk to Harry. Maybe tell him about the dreams too, After all, he's dealt with dark forces his whole life, and he defeated Voldemort! Astoria heard an owl hoot and looked at her window. Draco's Eage Owl was sitting on her widnow sill. She picked up the letter and read it.

_**Astoria Greengrass, I left my book in my dorm, it will be on my desk. Dark purple cover, gold and black writing.**_

_**Thanks you! Merry Christmas by the way.**_

_**~Draco Malfoy**_

_**P.S- don't look in the drawers, it's not in there.**_

Astoria smiled. _Finally, something to do!_ She thought with happiness. She walked slowly and casualy to Draco's room. When she opened the door she couldn't help but laugh. The room was so organized! His bed was made, not one book out of place on the bookshelf, and sure enough. A medium sized purple book with gold and black writing sat on the desk near the window.

"It's like this place has never been touched." She said to herself. She picked up the book and read the cover.

_**Death Eaters**_

_**Dementors**_

_**By: ^^^^^^**_

_**Everything about these Mysterious creatures.**_

Astoria wanted to look inside of the book, but didn't think she should. So she tied it to the owl's back with a note.

That not read.

_Dear Draco Malfoy._

_**I have found your book, and I didn't look in the drawer's like you asked. I hope if there was anything wrong you would tell me.**_

_**Merry Christmas also! There's a present in the box with the book.**_

_**~ Astoria Greengrass.**_

Astoria nodded solemnly as she watched the owl disappear out of site. The present was a picture, a picture Luna had randomly took of them one day when they were talking, it showed Draco and Astoria smiling and laughing, while the fall leaves fell around them. She wondered how he would react. As she walked down the hall she mentally slapped herself for not going home with Ginny or Luna.

**Short chapter! Sorry! I try and add as much as I can when I type this up from my notebook that I'm using to write this down in. So again sorry for the short chapters! I also thank all of you for your comments**

**Like**

**Tempting Vixen**

**RumTumTugress (When I'm on the phone with her)**

**Emily Doreen Atkinson (On skype, FB or on here.)**

**Slytherinfangirl**

**Rose-weasly-Hathaway**

**KKMayfield**

**AndXxxGoYelS-GiRlxxX**

**And everyone else who has commented on this fan fiction!**

**Also, High School is starting for me on August 18, 2011. So, I probably won't be updating every day or as usual as I have been for this story. But I will keep writing this NO DOUBT and I will update as soon as possible!**

**As always I do not own J.K Rowlings wonderful world of Harry Potter, or any of the characters, creatures, and Kreature(it's a pun!) or any Weasly mischief in here, nor would I want to because I could never amount to the wonderful books and writing she has given us.**

**I'm starting to waste ur time now I know! Sooo….**

**BYES! :3**

**~Batz**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8!

Yupperz!

Draco sat in the train, wondering if his owl would ever return. Pansy, surprisingly, had been absent from his life for a couple of months now.

"Hey Blaise."

"yeah?" Blaise stopped levitating a book of his, and it landed on his foot, he winced.

"Have you heard from pansy lately?" Blaise's eyes widened a little.e

"Now that you mention her, no, no I haven't." Draco narrowed his eyes at nothing in particular and thought.

"Strange, kind of suspicious really." He drawled. Blaise smiled snidely.

"you sound just like you did a couple years ago when you kept on looking up at the Luggage Rack, what were you staring at? Your aunt Lestrange?" Draco sneered.

"I'm serious Zambini!"

"Aren't you always?"

"But she's always here, messing with me, or chatting it up with you, mostly messing with my hair or flirting, which I hate! What happened to her?" Blaise rolled his dark eyes and leaned back in his chair.

"Your just not used to girls not swooning over you Malfoy. She probably has other friends besides us." Blaise pointed out.

Draco's face burned pink. _I am SO used to girls not swooning over me!_ He thought angrily.

"probably, wonder what Potter is up to." Said Draco trying to change the subject.

"His name is Harry you now." Blaise chuckled.

"I know his name is Harry! He calls me Malfoy, I call him Potte, no big deal." Draco muttered. Suddenly, a tapping came on the window, it was his owl. Draco opened the window and the owl rushed in. _OH thank God!_ Draco thought.

"You write a poem to Greengrass?" Blaise sneered. Draco grimaced at him.

"No! I asked her to get a book I forgot." he said. Blaise smiled smugle and Draco red the note, attached to it was a picture. Draco smiled warmly, that lovely fall day was when the were joking about Voldemort, and all the other evil wizards and witches who were dead, but mostly Voldemort and how he didn't have a nose. Luna randomly came up, took a pictue, and gave it to Astoria.

"Awww, whats the picture?" Blaise teased. Draco was getting ticked at Blaise now.

"None of your business." Draco replied rather calmly.

"You snogging Astoira?" Blaise pressured.

"Drop it Blaise!" Draco said more sternly. Blaise started to reach for the picture in Draco's hand, Draco whipped out his wand, and smirked.

"Malfoy do-"

"Stupefy." Draco murmered darkly. He watched as Blaise dropped to the floor. He pushed him back onto his bench and looked at the picture again.

"My business Zambini." He smirked. He then folded the picture and tucked it in his pocket. But then remembered the Nightmares she had told him about. Was she having them now? Was she okay? Was the Death Eater Back?

**(A/N, I've had some comments saying that you cant hurt Dementors, which is true, so from now on, I'm using the Death Eater Avery, Im saying that he escaped from Askaban. Sooo, yeah. Ok, what the? Ok…Draco was born in 1980? Ok, somebody explain the year thing to me! Because I am REALLY confused with this year thing. Voldemort and the 1950's I can understand, but I thought, Draco, Harry, Ron, and Hermonie were born in the middle or late 1990's….. 0.0)**

HE shook the thoughts out of his head. Surely she could defend herself, she did save his life when he had been Sectrum Semptra'd the second time in his life.

_We need a plan. We need to hunt down this Death Eater and put him back in Askaban, or just take care of him for good._ Draco then remembered Dumbledore's words two years ago, in the Astronomy tower, the worst year of his life.

"_Your not a killer Draco._" He had said. Draco's eyes narrowed at his reflection. His angular face. His grey eyes, his blonde hair which was now falling in front of his face. _I could be a killer! I could be like my father, I could be like Voldemort, or crazy like my dead aunt Bellatrix, I could be a nervouse wreck like my mother, I could cold hearted like Greyback, I could be like Snape, but am I any of those people? No! Dumbledore doesn't know me, and he never did!_ Draco laid down on his back on the bench staring at the luggage rack again. Maybe Potter would come out again so he could break his nose again. Draco snickered at the memory. He had paralyzed Potter with a spell, then broke his nose for spying on him. Draco sat up and grabbed his quill and some parchment from his suitcase.

_**Astoria, we need to ger rid of this Death Eater, Avery, that Dementor we saw on the Qudditch field that night, I bet that was the Demon in your dreams, I don't know why I think that, but it makes sense! Both of them are trying to kill me, the Dementor didn't care if it killed you in the process. We were both told the same thing, people we care about will be killed. I say this summer, you and I go and so something about it, take care of Avery, put him back in Askaban, or just take care of him for good. And I'm sure Dementors can be trapped in a tomb or something, they are solid. **_

_**Reply soon. If you get in any danger, ever, send your patronus, and I'll come to help.**_

_**~Draco Malfoy.**_

He tied it to his owl and sent it off, it was time to finish this Death Eater business before it got out of hand.

Astoria sat in her dorm reading a muggle book she had found one day. It was about a girl who had dreams, and those dreams showed her crazy things. Her mother and sister thought she was crazy, but her father didn't. Then one day the girl was sent to a strange land, and she had to fight a huge creature to get out and be able to go home. (A/N Whoever guesses the book I'm having Astoria reading will get a preview of the next 2 chapters I'll let two ppl win, PM me when you have the answere.)

Astoria had read it three times already, but felt intrigued by it. Suddenly two owls appeared at her window, one was from Ginny.

**Hey Astoria! My mother and I decided you should stay with us this Christmas. Ron, Harry, and Hermonie are here, but you guys get along. Get your things, the button on this is a Portkey, and will got at 11:30 sharp.**

**~Ginny.**

Astoria glanced at her clock. 11:07. She grabbed the two owls and packed all of her things, and at 11:30 she was transported to the Weasly's, or commonly known as, The Burrow.

"Astoria! Ginny told me you two were friends! And hearing you were stayin alone at Hogwarts broke my heart! There's plenty of room!" Mrs. Weasly babbled as she squeezed her.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasly." Astoria said politely.

"No problem dearie! And you can just call me Molly! Oh wont the boys be surprised! Look at your hair, it's so pretty! The curls are natural correct?" Astoria nodded.

"Amazing, simply beautiful!" Astoria shuffled her feet. Ginny could tell her friend was getting uncomfortable from her mom's welcome speech.

"Mother,umm, shouldn't we have Astoria come to the kitchen for dinner?" Her mother jumped.

"Oh yes! Thank you Ginny! Come! We're having dinner!" Astoria followed Mrs. Weasly to the kitchen where Hermonie looked up surprised, and nudged Ron.

"Hey Tori!" He greeted. Astoria nodded. She took a seat next to Harry, she didn't sit next to George, the empty seat there would always be Fred's, even though he was gone, it just didn't feel right to have anybody else sitting there. (R.I.P. Fred Weasly! It's so stupid that you died!) Se saw there in front of her was aplate of Turkey, Mashed potatoes, and Parsnips.

"Nothing fancy, hope you like it." Mrs. Weasly said to everyone.

"Fancy? This is great mom!" Ron chided.

"I love Parsnis." Astoria smiled. Harry bumped her leg with his knee.

"You can have mine." He whispered.

"I've never liked Parsnips." Astoria nodded. Harry slid his onto her plate.

"Thanks." She whispered. Harry nodded and turned to Hermonie who started to scold him for not heating his veggies.

"So, I noticed you have three owls, yours, Ginny's, and who's the other one from?" Astoria glanced downward.

"You would judge me." Mrs. Weasly laughed.

"No we wouldn't dear! Would we?" She looked around, everybody shook their heads no, Mrs. Weasly glared at George. He nodded no then rolled his eyes.

"Who sent the Eagle Owl then? Come on!" Ron piped up.

"It's, It's from Draco, Draco Malfoy. He's been keeping in touch with me." She was looking down, she could feel Harry's suspicious gaze burning into her.

"That git! Why!" Ron said a little annoyed.

"Ronald!" She heard, then a thump, meaning Hermonie had hit him with something.

"They're friends." Ginny said, defending her. Astoria's head shot up. She smiled at Ginny to say thank you. Ginny just gave her a slight nod in return.

"Really?" George asked. Astoria nodded.

"He's not evil in the slightest. You just have to get to know him." She explained. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Harry roll his eyes.

After dinner was over Ginny showed her to her room, she would be sharing with Ginny.

"I wont take up much room! I promise!" Astoria said as they opened the door. But she stopped, the room was huge! "Mum used an expanding spell." Ginny smiled.

"I've always wanted a bigger room!" Astoria giggled as Ginny did a cartwheel down the middle of the room. Astoria sat on the bed that was by her stuff.

"Thank you so much Ginny!" Astoria couldn't stop saying, she felt guilty she was here. It wasn't her home. But then, it wasn't Harry's or Hermonie's either.

"It's no problem!" She replied. Astoria talked with Ginny until 1:30. Apparently had come home late, and that's why they had dinner at such a late hour. Finally Mrs. Weasly came and told the girls to go to bed.

Astoria grabbed her wand.

"Lumos." She whispred. The tip mof her wand lit up and she read the letter that Draco had sent her._ Of course!_ She thought.. The Dementor is the demon! She started to write back.

_Draco, I'm fine, Ginny Weasly invited me to stay at her house. It all makes sense! I can't believe I didn't think of that! Sorry it took so long to reply, I had toe at and unpack, hope you make it home okay. Miss you, tell your mother Merry Chrismtas for me!_

_~Astoria Greengrass._

_P.S. If I need help I will send my patronus to you, whats your patronus? So if you send it to me I'll know. Mine's a Hippogriff._

She sent Draco's owl off and settled down in her bed.

"You and Draco writing love letters?" Ginny teased. Astoria felt her cheeks flush. _Stop it._ She told herself. _Act calm, deny everything. Just tell some of the truth and you'll be fine._

"Nope, we're talking about Christmas, and our family's, what was my family. Then he asked if I was okay, and I told him I was here with you Hermonie Ron and the rest of the family." Astoria smiled innocently. _Yeah. Good job at telling the truth Astoria, Grreaat Job!_ She said to herself sarcastically. Astoria then say Ginny's face harden a little.

"He's going to come here with his Death Eater friends now you know." She murmured. Astoria grimaced.

"No he won't. He spending Christmas with his mother! He's not evil Ginny." She said coldly.

"You only say that because you love him." Ginny pointed out calmly. Astoria sighed.

"We're only friends Ginny, that's all."

"That's what they ALWAYS say when they are in love."

Ginny rolled her eyes and rolled over to sleep. Astoria laid on her back and stared at the ceiling.

_I can't love him, I just can't. Number one, he only likes me as his best friend. And number two. He'll die If I do._ She closed her eyes, dying to escape reality for the night.

IM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! School piled on the homework like the FIRST day. And I haven't had much computer time because we usually get two to three hours of homework a night! So I'm REALLY sorry! BUT! On the UP side, I've written in my little notebook more of this fanfic! I'm currently in the middle, or close to the middle of chapter 13! So! That means I haven't given up! So if I don't update in a while don't think im dead. If I was dead RumTumTugress would probably tell you guys I was. *Looks at RTTUGRESS* Right? …. Anyways! Yah! That's my little A/N for today! Again sorry it took so long! Comment!

Suscribe!

Favorite!

And Check for updates!Batz out! PEACE!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Yup!

(A/Ndon't threaten to take this story off, im really proud of it and I don't mean for my friends to be a little…mean in their reviews, they say they are defending me but I know its just reviews and your giving me your opinions! So, just ignore them, but im sure it wont happen again. But im serious, nobody threatens me, I'll just come right back. And post this story again and again until I've uploaded the whole story whenever I finish writing it in my notebook.)

Warning: Stupid nightmare ahead. Seriously, it's embarrassing to type this….just to let u guys know.

Astoria ran through a forest, thick pine branches swatting her face as she ran. She heard a horrible scream up ahead, fearing she would find a body when she reached the source of the sound.

"I can help!" She cried, hoping she would make it. She could a voice, deep, menacing, and familiar.

"Did you really think you could run away?" He snarled. It was beast, but Astoria couldn't see what the beast was. It smacked his victim across the face, drawing scarlet blood, he was unable to move, thanks to a binding spell cast by the head of the operation. Astoria wasn't sure the beast was tormenting, she could see a figure, she knew it was a male from the shape.

"Did you!" It bellowed, getting a knife, or claw, she couldn't tell, it trailed it down the binded victims left arm. Blood started to pour out.

"You can't stay silent forever." Clawing down his arm again, using more pressure he cried out in pain for a second.

"No! Get your filthy blood covered claws off me this instant you stupid dog!" Astoria recognized the sneering voice. Naturally she smiled, Draco's sneering always entertained her. But she stopped smiling the minute she saw his face, he was covered in scratches.

"What did you get yourself into now?" She whispered. Astoria wanted to help, but when she tried to move, her body stayed still, she seemed paralyzed, like a binding spell, or a paralyzer spell. Either way, Astoria wasn't doing anything.

"You dead already Malfoy? Shame…Malfoy's never were used to pain like the rest of us are." Astoria's eyes shot open, she stared at Draco, he couldn't be dead! His head was bowed.

_Wait a minute!_ She thought. She could see part of Draco's face, a sneer on his lips.

"Bad dog." He whispered.

"What!"

"You shouldn't speak to your master in such a tone!" He laughed. The creature was in his face.

"Shut up!" It growled.

I am not a dog!" It yelled. He flew forward, putting three huge gashes on Draco's chest, his shirt torn open, blood dripping. The wound seem to go right through him almost. The creature had disappeared and Astoria fell to the ground when she lost balance. She was able to move again.

Draco!" She called. Astoria rushed to his side, reaching for her wand she stopped.

"It was just here a minute ago!" She cried out. Draco had been standing, but quickly collapsed to the ground.

"Draco!" She stopped looking and knelt beside him.

"Wake up you stupid prat! Come on! You can't be dead, you tougher than that!" Astoria said, her voice quivering with worry. Draco's eyes opened slightly, pain filled their silver depths. (A/N If u haven't noticed I like to use eyes as a symbol of emotion! LOL!)

"Why didn't you help?" He croaked. His voice faint.

"I couldn't! I-I I was paralyzed!" Astoria explained.

"I thought-thought you-" His voice trailed off and his eyes closed.

"No, no you are not dying Draco! No! Don't die!" She felt for a pulse but none came. He was still.

"Silent wounds hurt the most, spoken ones just scratch the surface. Love silently you will be killed. Its better to not to love at all." Somebody cooed, it was poetry, poetry that scared the living day lights out of her.

"No, no wake up! You are not dead…why!"

Astoria shot up in bed. Darkness flooded her vision, she checked the time.

"3:15 a.m Two hours?" She thought out loud. _But it seemed so much longer. _Astoria's eyes widened.

"My wand!" She gasped.

"You what?" Ginny said groggily, she had woken up. Astoria sighed in relief as she held her wand.

"Oh thank God." She whispered. Sitting back down on her bed she looked up at Ginny.

"Astoria? Are you okay?" Ginny asked. Astoria blinked.

"Don't you dare say nothing because you eyes are almost as big as owls." She muttered.

"A nightmare that's all." She whispered.

"About what, I love a good horror story." Ginny was now propped up on her elbow, her long perfect straight ginger hair falling neatly over hr shoulders, while Astoria's black curls lay tangled on her back.

"Somebody died, and I had to watch the whole thing, and when I tried to help them my wand had disappeared."

"Who died?"

"I don't know…" Astoria huffed. She saw Ginny smile snidely.

"You had a nightmare that Draco Malfoy died didn't you?" She smirked.

_Merlin's beard she's good._ Astoria thought in despair.

"Maybe it was Harry who died." She retorted. Ginny straightened up.

"Keep your hands off my Harry." She growled.

"Who's Harry?" The two girls jumped. Astoria knew Ginny was blushing when she discovered it was Harry at the doorway.

"I'm not a possession to be owned girls."

"Hi." Ginny said. Harry walked in.

"Heard you two talking, whats this nightmare about somebody dying?" He asked. Looking around Harry pulled out his wand and pointed to the door.

"Muffliato." He said.

"Now, nobody will else will hear us talking." Harry smiled.

"I love being eighteen." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"So, the nightmare?" Harry pulled up a chair and sat on it backwards.

"Somebody died and I couldn't save them." Astoria said calmly.

"More like Draco got murdered violently and Astoria couldn't save her boyfriend! Have you two even kissed yet?" Ginny asked. Astoria's cheeks flushed red.

"I do not love Draco Malfoy! And we have never kissed!" She growled.

"Defensive…check, first sign you like him." Ginny smiled. Harry blinked in surprise.

"You LOVE him!" He gasped.

"I don't!" Astoria said.

"But he worked for Voldemort!"

"Forced to work for Voldemort!"

"No comment Ginny." Astoria said as Ginny put her hand up.' Harry just sighed.

"You're friends, by choice! With Draco Lucius Malfoy?" Astoria nodded.

"Why!" Harry asked loudly. Astoria stood up.

"As I've told you before Harry, Draco Malfoy wanted to die! He hated himself and his life, he never had a true friend, until one night, I felt the need to help him. I saw the Draco Malfoy nobody else has saw! I have seen Draco truly happy. I know him, and you two have no right to go and saw a word against him!" Astoria wanted to take the words back she second she said it, Ginny would never let her hear the end of this. She couldn't care for him, and yet she did. She wanted to love him, but didn't. Ginny and Harry just sat there with a surprised look on their faces.

"Wow, you really care don't you?" Said Ginny softly.

I admit it! I do." Astoria huffed, now irritated. Harry fixed his glasses and cleared his throat.

"Um, well, I'm sorry to get mad I you I guess." He said. Astoria just nodded.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." She murmured. Ginny yawned.

"Is my Ginny getting tired?" Harry teased.

"Oh shut up." She laughed. She got out of bed and gently kissed Harry.

"Night, now, go to bed and stop snooping." She warned. Harry just smiled and walked back upstairs.

"Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"Whats it like?" Astoira asked.

"What's what like?"

"Kissing somebody." She said.

"You've never kissed?" Ginny gasped.

"No…" Ginny shook her head.

"And how old are you again?"

"17."

"You've never kissed?" Astoria sighed.

"No. That's why I was asking you." She laid down on her back.

"Well, sometimes it can nice, it can be a sweet kiss, like just now, passionate, or just a lovely kiss, where he just kisses you for a second, but that second makes you feel fuzzy inside." Ginny explained happily.

"How come you've never kissed anybody Astoria?" She asked. Astoria shrugged.

"Rejection, I guess, I don't know, I've never really liked anybody. I want my first kiss to mean something I guess." She explained stupidly.

"Its 3:45 we better get to sleep." Ginny whispered. Astoria nodded.

"Yeah." And she rolled over to hopefully sleep again.

Draco sat up in bed, he just couldn't sleep, no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't keep his eyes closed. The return home was pleasant, his mother hugged him and gave him a kiss, then ehy had some tea in the parlor, where Draco told his mother about Astoria.

"She sounds just marvelous honey." She purred. Draco just smiled, but he felt bad for Astoria, who would never again be able to see her mother again. Draco whished he could talk to her, he missed her. _Don't even think about loving her._ He told himself.

"What?" He turned to the window, his owl was there, looking absolutely exhausted. Draco let him in, took the letter and let the owl sleep

_She's at the Weasly's! Well, at least she's with friends there._ he though as he read the letter. He knew it was late, he just couldn't sleep. He began to think of the danger they would face in the summer, or spring, when then went to get rid of Avery.

_She could die, I should leave without her, to make sure she's safe._ Draco knew it would make her mad, so he though of a plan.

"If I leave the night before I tell her we're leaving, she'll never get to follow me, forcing her to stay. I can do this without any help." He said to himself. Sighing, he silently hoped that this would all end soon.

"Sometimes goodbye is the only way.: He told himself. Draco decided sitting in his room was doing nothing for him, so he crept out and headed down to the living room, the fireplace still burning wit life. He looked for the Daily Prophet, but it wasn't on the table.

_Mother is probably reading it._ He sat down in the chair his father usually sat in, he glanced up at the family portrait, above the fireplace.

"Crazy Bellatrix." He muttered. He was only nine or ten at the time, his hair was slicked back.

"That hairstyle is horrible." He laughed quietly.

"Why did I ever think I looked good like that." He turned his back to the portrait and closed his eyes. _Where? _He thought.

_The lake!_ He took a step forward and was sucked into nothing, when he landed he was at the lake. He brushed the dirt and snow off his pants and walked to the edge, dawn was coming. Draco could see the pink lines in the distance.

"Is this place even safe?" Draco's eyes widened. _What the hell? Is that PANSY?_

"Protego Totalum." He whispered, while pointing his wand at himself. Now invisible, Draco Malfoy crept over to Pansy.

"It's fine! What are you findings?" Draco almost fell over. It was Avery! _What the hell is going on here!_ Draco was close to panicking.

"I found Astoria's little hiding place! It's on the tallest tower at Hogwarts, I saw her fly up there one day. Maybe you could push her off." Pansy laughed. Avery just sighed.

"The Malfoy boy would save her you idiot! Or she would save herself!" Pansy cringed at the harsh tone.

"Well, they also sit by the forbidden Forest every day to talk." Pansy suggested.

"That's perfect, maybe if we can get him orher in there we can kill one of them. Anything else?" Avery asked. Pansy got on her tip toes as if to whisper it to him.

"Well, if you ask me, I think they fancy each other!" Pansy started to giggle oddly.

_Oh great, another Bellatrix!_ Draco thought in dismay.

"That will be all Miss Parkinson. Now go home." Pansy nodded and apparated away. Leaving Avery to apparate last. Draco plopped onto the ground rubbing his temples.

_Pansy's been spying on us! That noise I heard when I saved Astoria that one night, it was Pansy! _Rage started to build inside of him.

"That's what she's been doing!" He hissed. Now Astoria was definitely staying behind. Draco sighed, this was his fault. _If I had just jumped off that bridge and ignored Astoria, none of this would be happening, and she would be safe. _Sighing loudly he apparated back home to take a shower.

"What have I done?" He whispered.

YAYZ! ITS DONE! Soooooooooooooooooo what did ya think? Who would of thought, that PANSY would work AGAINST Draco? WHAT A TWIST! Ahah! I have another little plan for Pansy in chapter 18! You guys are gonna be like

that's totally cliché kind of, but HOLY CRAP!

Anyway!Review

Comment

Favorite

Suscriiibbbbe!

Byes!~Batz


End file.
